Protecting the Humpty lock
by Mckaykay
Summary: Sakura Haruno is sent to another dimension to protect the owner of and the humpty lock. Totally not expecting little people flying around, Hot cat eared dudes, and the new life style. SakuxIkuto AmuxTadase UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

At the Hokage Tower

Tsunade sat at her desk doing paperwork and drinking her beloved sake. Shizune came inside the room with a couple of scrolls for future missions for the ninja.

Placing the scrolls on the desk and picking the first one randomly on top and reading it. Shizune's eyes scanned the letter several times before becoming wide.

Turning to Tsunade, Shizune said "Tsunade-sama read this" handing the scroll to the female Hokage.

Grabbing the scroll and reading the contents Tsunade looked up to Shizune ans said " Get me the folders of our best Kounichis that are still here"

Nodding her head, Shizune ran out of the office to only return with a couple of folders. Handing the folders over to Tsunade, Shizuna then stepped back ready for more orders from her master.

Looking back from folder to folder, searching to find the perfect candidate for the mission. A couple of folders later Tsunade found the right one.

Looking up to Shizune she said "Bring me Sakura Haruno"

Nodding her head, Shizune dashed off to the hospital where she knew that Sakura would be there working.

…

Arriving back at the Hokage Tower with Sakura in toe, Shizune knocked on the door for permission to come in.

Hearing a soft come in from the blond Hokage, Shizune opened the door for our beautiful pinkette to come in.

Once in Sakura looked at Tsunade and said "What's up? Shisou"

"Sakura, I have chosen you to take a year long maybe longer solo mission. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

Not even hesitating, Sakura nodded her head waiting for more information on the solo mission.

"Good your mission is to travel into another dimension and protect the owner of the Humpty lock" Tsunade said.

Nodding her head once again and the asked "Neh, shisou will I be able to use my chakra in this other dimension?"

"Hai, you should be able to use your ANBU skills and medical once you enter that realm. Any more questions?"

Nodding her head again, Sakura then asked "When do I leave?"

Putting some paper away Tsunade replied with a "When you are done packing"

Nodding her head once again Sakura, made her way home to pack some clothes and weapons into a back pack then made her way back to the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the office again, Sakura knocked on the door and went inside to see Tsunade and Shizune standing outside of a circle.

Motioning for Sakura to move closure to stand inside the circle and then started to do some hand signs .

Then said "Everything you will need will be at your apartment that you will be staying in once you arrive."

"Hai, shisou and tell everyone that I said bye and that I will miss them" Sakura said

Starting up the portal, Sakura slowly started to disappear from there sight

Holding back her tears, Tsunade said "Good luck, Sakura" before she was gone all the way.

...

**End**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

_Starting up the portal, Sakura slowly started to disappear from there sight_

_Holding back her tears, Tsunade said "Good luck, Sakura" before she was gone all the way._

End of Recap

In Sakura's point-of-view

*Chirp, Chirp*

I opened my eyes to only be met with a red ceiling. I quickly analyzed my surroundings and concluded that I was in my new apartment. I was currently lying on a queen sized bed that had red sheets with black pillow cases and on top was a black, red, and white striped comforter on top.

My walls were painted red with white horizontal stripes going down with a couple of black designs on it as well. There was a white dresser and desk and in the corner was a walk-in-closet. This was stocked with clothes and accessories. Also had a bathroom connected to my bedroom and was fully stocked as well.

"I am so taking this stuff back home" I said while getting up and checking out all of the cool stuff that I now owned.

Getting closure to the desk I noticed a scroll. I unraveled it, to be met with

_Dear Sakura,_

_If your reading this then that means you have landed in the right dimension. Your mission as I said before is about protecting the Humpty Lock and the owner of the lock. The owner is in the fifth grade at the Seiyo Academy at downtown. She has pink hair that comes down to her shoulders and gold eyes. There is more information about her and where she lives at are at the bottom of the scroll. Now in this world no one uses Justus like we do but, they do have this different chakra or should I say aura than ninjas. So it might seem weird at first but, you will get used to it later. Now to your skills, you may use it and your chakra for only protecting the lock and owner. For anything else I'll personally come after you and pummel you under 50ft into the ground. No one but, the owner of the lock must know who you are and what your mission is. I would want you to keep it a secret to the owner as well but, if not than it will be alright to tell her._

_Your disguise will be a transfer student from Konoha Academy in Tokyo. Since you are sixteen you will have to tell the teachers and students that you are currently doing a report on how teachers from different cities teaches there students. We had made you a school uniform that represents your supposed-to-be-real school, it is hanged up in your closet for tomorrow. Now I would like monthly reports on how your mission is going and I shall send you news on the village. Now I have to get back with my sak- I mean work and no one will know that you are on this mission since you are anbu._

_Now good luck and be safe,_

_Lady Hokage_

Putting the letter down, I did a quick look around the room then looked at the clock which read 6:00pm

"I guess I should get cleaned up before figuring fixing up some dinner" I said while making my way over to the beautiful bathroom.

Once inside I jumped into the shower and made sure I was squeaky clean. Adding cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner to my hair and rinsing dry I jumped out.

Wrapping myself in a baby blue towel and put my hair up into a bun. I made my way out of the bathroom and went to my closet and pulled out a white mini skirt and a black halter.

Stripping the towel and putting my clothes on, I made way out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen to whip me up some dinner.

…30 minutes later….

"Alright let's see who I'm protecting in this world" I said as I made my way over to my bedroom. Grabbing the scroll I read my charge's profile.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Description: pink hair that reaches mid-back and emerald colored eyes

Rank: Anbu captain

Squad: works alone

Mission status: in-progress

Mission

Charge: Amu Hinamori

Age: 11

Description: pink hair that reaches shoulders and gold colored eyes

Status: in school

Address: 3115 Lily Blossom Ln.

Shutting the folder I made my way back to the closet to pick out a pair of black converse.

Shutting and locking the door I made my way down the steps to the doors then started walking on the side walk.

About twenty minutes of walking aimlessly around with a frustrated look on my face. I decided to ask a nearby civilian.

Turning to a nice looking old lady "Obaasan, do you know where this is?" I asked while pointing to the address on the paper.

Nodding her head the old woman pointed down the street then said " Go down there then make a right and keep straight for about 5 minutes stop and make a left and you will reach a suburb and the 7th house down should be it, hon."

Saying a quick thanks I made my way down the street following the directions. Once upon the right address I stood in front of the house. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the weird aura shisou was talking about. Quickly pinpointing it near the balcony on the side of the house. I jumped up and landed on the rail quietly to not disturb her. Peering inside I saw a girl with pink hair holding beautiful decorated eggs. Then the girl turned around when a pink blob flew up to her head and it was holding a cute looking lock.

"_That must be the Humpty lock and Amu but, what the hell is the blob thing?"_ I thought to myself as I watched them communicate, well when I mean watch them I meant Amu talking. Then Amu grab the lock then put it on the desk. She then turned around and turned the light off then proceeded to jump in bed while the blob flew over to the eggs. I was kind of shocked when the blob turned into a pink egg as well.

Stepping away from the door with a confused look _"what did I get myself into?"_ I thought then back flipped off of the rail and landed on the ground in a squat without making a sound. Smirking I said "Man I am good."

With that said I pushed my pink hair out of my face then strolled my way over to the school then made my way back to my apartment. All the while thinking "I hope this dimension can handle a top assassin."

…..

End

R&R plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_With that said I pushed my pink hair out of my face then strolled my way over to the school then made my way back to my apartment. All the while thinking "I hope this dimension can handle a top assassin."_

Sakura's point of view

*Beep, Beep*

With a groan I turned my evil yet pretty white alarm clock off. I cracked my eyes opened to be met with a nice morning breeze from my opened window and the rays of the sun.

Getting out of bed lazily I did a little stretching to pop the kinks out. Then I gracefully walked over to my bathroom to enjoy a nice hot shower before getting ready for the mission. Slipping out of the bathroom in a light baby blue fluffy towel, I made my way over to my closet to pull out my uniform.

"Honestly I thought this thing was ugly, but it's cute" I said while looking at a black mid thigh skirt with a blood red blazer that had a gold emblem of my supposed to be school. Laying the uniform on my bed, I made my way over to my dresser to pull out a black tank top and black mid thigh socks. Slipping on my uniform and doing my hair into waves going down my back.

Making my way to the kitchen I whipped up some breakfast to hold my stomach. After eating and cleaning my dishes I made my way over to the closet right beside the door to grab my book bag and shoes. Pulling out some black loafers and a white book bag. I then threw my bag over my shoulder, slipped my shoes on and made my way out of the apartment.

Walking into the courtyard of the school I received a whole bunch of looks from the students. Some of the boys were blushing and the other boys were trying to conceal their blush while the girls had awe looks in their eyes. Giving them all a small smile and wave I continued my way over to the office.

Upon arriving at the office, I opened the door to only be met with a lady at the front desk. Walking closure to her she was the first to acknowledge me.

"Hello, How may I help you miss?" she asked me.

"Hai, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm the student from Konoha leaf Academy here to start my project" I replied with a small smile.

Smiling with a little blush the lady replied with a "Yes Ms. Haruno, wait one moment please" then she looked through the database of the computer.

A couple minutes later she looked back up and gave me another smile "Here is your schedule and map of the school if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask" she said while handing me the papers.

"Thanks" I said while turning away and walking towards the door to leave. Shutting the door, I then looked at my schedule for the day.

"Star class 1-A" I said to myself. Looking at the map to locate the classroom, I slowly made my way to the classroom on the other side of the school.

Upon reaching the door of my location I gave a couple of knocks on the door before fixing my hair. Hearing footsteps approach the door, I watched as a tired looking lady pull the door open and look at me.

"Hello Ms. Yuki, I'm the student from Konoha Leaf Academy here for my project" I said to her.

Watching her eyes light up and giving me a smile, she replied with a "Yes, you must be Sakura Haruno, please come in and Introduce yourself to the class" she said while gesturing me to come inside.

Nodding my head I slipped inside of the classroom to only be met with curious and some admiring eyes from the students.

Ms. Yuki came up beside me and said to the class "Everyone this is the student from Konoha Leaf Academy here to do a project on us. So please behave and be kind to Ms. Haruno"

Watching every little student turn to their friend or continue to stare at me. I slowly searched around the classroom to find my charge when luckily there she was sitting at the back right beside the window staring out of it with that pink blob floating above the desk.

Deciding to introduce myself to everyone, I grunted to get everyones attention which wasn't hard to do.

"Hello minna-san, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here to do a little project on you guys and your teacher. So please accept me like any of other student who comes here." I said with a small smile.

After my little intro everyone including my charge blushed at me. Chuckling at their cute reactions I turned my attention to Ms. Yuki who was also blushing as well.

"Where will I be sitting Ms. Yuki?" I asked.

Snapping out of her little world Ms. Yuki scanned the classroom for an empty seat and said "Hinamori-chan please raise your hand so Haruno-san may sit behind you"

I watched as Amu snap out of her blush when her name was called and watched as a somewhat mask appeared on her face as she lazily raised her hand.

Making my way over to Amu with every single gaze directed toward me. Sitting behind Amu I gave a little wave to the student who were still watching who then broke out into whispers.

Pulling out my notebook to make it seem that I was doing the project. I gave a lazily sigh_ "I wish Naruto was here, he would make this mission all fun" _I thought to myself when I saw a blond boy sneaking glances over at me.

*Ring, Ring*

Snapping out of my dreamland I watched as all of the students pack their stuff up and made there way out of the classroom. Amu slowly got up with her bag over her shoulder and the pink blob floating around her head and proceeded over towards the door.

Ms. Yuki stopped Amu before she could get out of the door.

"Hinamori-chan will you please escort Haruno-san to your next class?"

Turning her head to Ms. Yuki, Amu gave a unemotional look then continued her way out of the classroom.

Sighing Ms. Yuki Turned her head towards me. "I'm sorry Haruno-san but, Hinamori-chan doesn't seem to want to help you"

Shaking my head I said "It doesn't matter I think I'll find my way out of here just fine" while getting closer to the door.

Nodding her head Ms. Yuki said "alright then, I'll see you later then Haruno-san"

Giving a small smile again I left the classroom proceeding to the art room.

Upon arriving at the art room I made my way inside and took a seat at the back of the room. Watching as the teacher came in and greet the class and also gave me a nod. He then gave out an assignment for the students and then walked over to his desk to do some paper work I guess.

Thirty minutes went by when I sensed another aura appear in the classroom. Narrowing my eyes I silently searched the classroom looking for anything strange, but that came faster then I thought.

I watched Amu paint very fast with a weird look on her face then stopped and showed the girl with pig tail/curly hair her painting. Then Amu excused herself and ran out of the room with her pink aura while everyone started to admire her painting .

Just when Amu stopped painting the second aura disappeared. _"Ive got to find her"_ I thought to myself.

Standing up "I need to go" I told the teacher without waiting for his reply I walked out of the room then sprinted down the hall towards the new aura.

Ten minutes passed and I had located the aura which turned out to be another blob but, blue. I silently stalked the aura in the shadows until I sensed Amu coming. I watched as Amu and her pink aura talk to the blue aura all the while thinking "_That must be her second aura_"

A couple of minutes passed when finally Amu and the pink and blue blob started to walk back to the school. Sitting up from my sitting position I gave a little yawn then started to walk back to the school.

It must have been lunch time when I returned since all of the kids were out in the hallway with food in their hands. Walking by the they each started to stop and stare at me. Rolling my eyes in my head I gave a nod to a couple of kids before I walked into the art room to pick up my stuff.

Making my way out, I mentally located where Amu was, which wasn't far. Strolling through the hallway I made my way over to the location of Amu. Once arriving I noticed that a girl with long purple hair was talking to Amu. Stepping back into the hallway, I leaned on the wall to make it look less suspicious.

Putting chakra into my ears, I slowly listened to the conversation that they were having.

"Are you Hinamori-san?" the girl asked

"yeah" Amu replied

"This is for you and Tadase-kun told me to tell you that he'll tell you about the eggs" she said while handing Amu an envelope, then started walking towards the door.

Quickly I started to rummage through my bag making it seem like I was looking for something. Hearing the door close I gave a glance towards the door to see the purple headed girl facing me with her head down. Watching as she pulled her head up I was met with amber eyes. Giving a quick smile, I then proceeded to walk inside the classroom passing Amu who was still standing there with her blobs around her head looking at the letter. Sitting on top of a desk I gave a tired sigh_ "this is going to be a long day" _

A couple of hours later

*Ring, Ring*

The bell rung to signal to everyone that its time to be dismissed for home.

Putting my doodle notebook away I slowly got up and did a little stretch.

I watched as everyone filed out of the classroom ready to get home or hang out with friends. A certain pink caught my eye when she walked out of the room with another pink and a blue behind her. Going up to the teacher I told her I was going home and that I'll be here tomorrow.

With that said she left and started walking to the entrance of the school. Getting closer to the door I was suddenly interrupted of my journey to the door when a group of boys and girls appeared in front of me.

"Ahoya! Haruno-san." They chorused all together.

Sweatdropping at their voices combined I gave them a smile and said "Ahoya to you to minna-san"

"Neh, Neh Haruno-san can we ask you some questions?" a girl said

I nodded my head for them to continue

"What's your fisrt name Haruno-san?" another girl said

"Sakura" I replied

All of their eyes widened aqain and this time a chorus of "sugois" went around

Then I heard them mutter "so pretty"

A boy this time stepped up to plate

"How old are you, Sakura-chan"

"Neh, I'm sixteen"

With that said I received a few groans from the boys

Next up to bat was another boy

"Sakura-chan do you have a boyfriend?" with that said everyone got closer with eager looking looks

"Nope, I'm an independent teenager and that's going to be a while until I find the one" I said with a small smile

The girls had admiration in their eyes while the boys had hope. Giving them a good-bye wave, I started to walk outside into the courtyard. Walking all the way to where the woods were I slowly start to disappear from everyone's view. Sensing that everything was cleared_ "time to get started"_ I thought to myself.

I started to strip my blazer to reveal a black tank top underneath then threw it in a bag then my skirt which had spandex short shorts underneath. Taking my loafers off and throwing them into my bag and grabbed some black sandals to make sure my feet doesn't get hurt. To sum up my outfit I'm wearing a black tank top, black spandex short shorts, my black thigh high socks, and black sandals. Putting on the last finishing touches was a black mask that covered half of my face and also putting my hair up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

Pulling out my weapons pouch and summoning scrolls I stripped that on me and put my book bag in a scroll to keep up with. With that said I closed my eyes to locate Amu. Pinpointing where she is I sprinted off into the direction in the shadows not making a sound at the same time.

Arriving at what seems like a dome I guess. I slowly made my way to the inside to which I found out was a greenhouse. Blending in with the flowers I made my way to the middle where all of the auras were. Once arriving I could hear that they were in deep conversation. All I could make out was that the blobs were actually small people the owners want to be self and that Amu was the trump card but, all that was interrupted when Amu said no well mostly likely yelled no then ran out of the green house.

I followed amu to where she was talking to the small people towards the playground. Once we arrived I sensed a dark presence starting to appear. Quickly getting out a kunai, I pinpointed where it was coming from. It was a little boy surrounded by darkness and he was muttering to himself until he noticed Amu.

"Oh, if it isn't Hinamori-san. You think I'm a loser too don't' you? He said

"What, what is wrong with you?" Amu asked with a surprised voice

But it seems that he wasn't actually paying attention to her

"Hinamori-san even think so, I knew it"

Then he continued with "I'm such a loser, loser, loser"

And he kept repeating it and the darkness was slowly getting bigger. Then an egg appeared but, it was black and then a white X appeared in the middle.

The boy kept mumbling and the egg started to spin around his head while making noises as well. Amu then started to mumble as well but, then there were the same auras from before appearing behind us. Quickly I jumped in a tree before they could see me.

I watched as Amu yell out "Your not a loser. MY HEART UNLOCK!" then there was a pink light that suddenly appeared and a light aura appeared. Once the pink light disappeared outstepped a very girly cheerleader Amu. I watched as the egg suddenly throw itself at amu but, she must have not notice or she was very slow at reacting so thinking quickly I said

"Wind style : Cherry blossom barrier" and cherry blossoms came out of nowhere towards Amu to block the egg. Everyone was surprised but, that was quickly forgotten when the egg came back again. Amu was prepared and put her hands into a shape of a heart and put it in front of the amulet around her neck.

"Amulet Hear: lock on" then she shoved her heart shaped hands in front and said "OPEN HEART!"

and a bright light shot towards the egg and BOTTA BOOM! it turned to white. Then the egg went back to the boy and sunk into his chest. Slowly he woke up and stared around like what just happened.

Then the group of kids suddenly started cheering for Amu. Letting a smirk appear on my face I then lifted my head to the sky _"Shisou, best believe that this world is similar to a ninja's life."_

**...**

**Ta-Da!**

**All done:)**

**I sowwy that i couldn't update sooner but, school just started and projects came so i couldn't do anything but, study**

**Also im so happy to b recieving emails that pple are putting my story on alert or their favorites page or both and im happy for that**

**but i really would like more reviews to PLZ**

**so you kno what to do**

**so click on the R&R button and review oh and share thiz to yur friends as well and make them R&R!**

**Luvz ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Then the group of kids suddenly started cheering for Amu. Letting a smirk appear on my face I then lifted my head to the sky __"Shisou, best believe that this world is similar to a ninja's life."_

Sakura's point of view(:

Walking down the pathway towards the school, I made sure that I wouldn't bump into the hyper little ones that were running towards the school.

Giving a small smile I started to remember the race I had with Naruto and Sai a while back. "_Hey Sakura-chan! Yelled a very hyper – active blond when she approached the two boys._

"_Hey Naru-chan, Sai" giving a nod over to the emotionless boy._

_Giving a fake smile he retuned the greeting with "Hag" and that is how the morning started with a dark haired boy all the way on the other side of the village with a gaping and slightly scared blond, and a very pissed off pinkette._

_After training with Kakashi-sensei, the four of them started to walk together to their normal lunch and Naruto's favorite dinner place. _

_While walking the said blond's eyes started to glow with an idea popping into his head._

"_Neh, Neh Sakura- chan do you want to race to Ichiraku's? The first one there doesn't have to pay for the meals."_

_Giving a quick thought over I just had to say yes when I saw his puppy dog eyes and the fact that my wallet was very light from the last time I had dinner with Naruto._

"_Hai, Naru-chan as long as Sai and Kakashi-sensei participates as well." Casting a side glance the emo and the pervert walking beside them._

"_Yeah, come on sensei, Sai let's race!" Naruto said while also giving them the cute yet evil eye trick._

_Rolling his eyes at his teammate, Sai said "Sure Dickless I'll do it, as long as you stop staring at my butt when I bend down to pick things up"_

_Knowing that a fight was about to start, our favorite sensei agreed with the deal._

_Pumping a fist into the air "Alright, lets get this started now on the count of three we start." The happy blond said while getting into a running stance._

"_One, two, THREE!" With that said the four rushed off into the crowded village toward one destination, Ichiraku__._

Shaking my head at that thought with my long pink hair pulled up into a high ponytail swaying behind. It was a tie between Sai, Kakashi, and herself, a couple of seconds later Naruto showed up.

Snapping out of my day dreaming, I was met with the school's courtyard. Before the bell could ring, I sprinted down the hall to which was empty since school was about to start.

Walking into the classroom I was met with the same pairs of eyes that I saw yesterday. Giving them all a smile I made my way to the back of the classroom where my seat was right behind my charge.

Stopping infront of her desk " Good morning Hinamori-san, you don't mind showing me to my next class today?" I asked with a smile.

Watching her eyes light up with surprise and then quickly vanish like last time and a blank stare came into place.

"Get someone else to do it, Haruno-san" She told me while her pink and blue auras floated around her head.

Not backing down from a little eleven or twelve year-old, I said.

"Now why would I do that? When I have a cute little pinkette here that could help me." I said giving her a warm smile. Which in turn made her and her auras look surprised. The pink aura suddenly started talking on how Amu should accept the offer and make a friend. While the blue one was helping the pink one to persuade her as well.

Once the bell rang I quickly said " I guess I'll see you after class, Hinamori-san"

With that said I sat down in my seat when the teacher came in.

An hour and a half later the bell finally rang.

Getting up from my desk and gave a little stretch. I watch as Amu get up as well and packed her stuff inside her bag. Once done I walked up to her side, bending down to her height and stared at her beautiful gold eyes.

Jumping up in shock, Amu quickly tried to regain her composure. All the while trying to pull a mask over her face.

Narrowing my eyes I raised my right hand toward her face and flicked her forehead.

I watched as she winced from the little sharp pain while covering the sore spot with her hand.

Standing to my full height I watched as her auras appear and started to comfort the little pinkette.

"I don't like that, Hinamori-san. I don't like how you put up a barrier, making you seem like a different person from what you really are." I told her.

This time two emotions appeared in her eyes, shocked and confusion. But that all disappeared when her mask came back on and she told me in a low emotionless tone.

"I have no clue what you re talking about." She said while brushing past me, with her shoulder bumping into my elbow.

Turning around I watched as Amu walk out of the room with her auras slowly floating behind her but they soon turned around and flew up to me. Once they were close, they looked straight into my eyes.

Giving a warm smile like before I said "Hello there, little ones."

They were very shocked but, soon snapped out.

"Hey Haruno-chan! My name is Ran." The pink aura introduced herself then pointed over to the blue aura and said, "And that's Miki."

Giving out a cute little giggle, I said "Neh, Ran-san and Miki-san please don't call me that call me Sakura"

"Hai, Sakura-chan" The bubbly pink cheerleader said. This time the blue one, guessing she is a painter by her style said. "Thanks Sakura-chan for trying to befriend Amu-chan."

"Yeah, yeah thanks Sakura-chan ." Ran said.

Giving out a smile again I said, "Neh, I just wanted to make at least one friend here and besides Amu reminds me of my old self, anyways"

"Anyways, why don't you guys ketch up to her and stay with her, I'll see you guys soon" With a nod and a wave both of the little auras flew out of the classroom and toward Amu who was outside somewhere.

Giving out a sigh, I made my way to the roof to take a nap and relax.

After school

Hearing the bell ring, I opened my eyes and sat up. Looking down from the school I saw all of the little kids running or walking from the school.

Noticing that no pink was anywhere in the crowd, I made my way inside of the school silently searching for Amu.

Finding her aura with another aura in the east of the school, which is where the home economic classes were. Going into a nearby closet, I quickly threw my blazer off and skirt and put on my spandex shorts that I wore yesterday.

Taking my shoes off and stuffing everything into my bag. Then pulled out my black mask that covered half of my face and pulled out my sandals and slipped them on as well.

Grabbing my weapons pouch and strapping them on. I stealthily opened the door and checked to see if there wasn't anybody around. Masking my chakra I jumped into the shadows mixing into it so no one could see me and made my way to Amu.

Once arriving at the destination, I snuck in the crack of the door and hid in the shadows again.

From the looks of it nobody had noticed me. Scanning around the classroom I noticed Amu and another girl baking with the auras flying around.

A couple of minutes later the long, haired girl had to leave and get something leaving Amu and her auras to watch the dessert bake in the oven.

When the bell chimed that meant that it was done. Pulling out the dessert Amu moved to put it on the counter. Once the dessert hit the counter a new dark presence appeared in the room.

Quickly searching with my eyes I located the intruder sitting on the windowsill. I watched as Amu turned around with a gasp once her eyes landed on the egg in his hands.

"I see that the other two hatched, maybe this will be the embryo." His deep voice rang through out the room sending shivers down my back.

Narrowing my eyes I quickly calculated what I should do but that one word he said still got to me_ "Embryo"_

I watched in silence on how Amu was yelling at the dark haired boy. Then the long haired girl came back in with some toppings_ "it took her that long to get some fruit pieces?"_

Then all of a sudden the aura for the girl appeared and BAM the girl went instantly crazy with a staff.

Blinking back my surprise I watch as her and the dark haired boy fought, but something was still weird about the situation. How did the dark haired boy get cat ears and a tail?

Amu wasn't the only one surprised by the situation either. When the fighting kept going I noticed how they would get closer to Amu.

Throwing my hands into fast hand signs and muttering the same jutsu I used last time "Wind style: Cherry Blossom Barrier"

With that said the cherry blossoms appeared around Amu as a shield. When the girl got pushed into the barrier she was propelled and flew over to the other side of the classroom.

Taking notice of the tart that was slowly sliding off of the counter top from all of the movement inside of the room.

But my attention was drawn back to the fight when the girl pushed the boy on top of the counter where the tart layed. I watched as everyone and I looked at it falling to the ground, snapping out of the shock ness Amu ran out of the barrier which fell when it sensed no one inside to protect and made a jump to try and catch the tart.

Missing by a couple of inches Amu layed on the ground staring at the small pieces of tarts scattered all across the floor. Then the attention was drawn toward the green egg when it started to talk and crack open. When opened a little green girlie chef popped out with a whisk saying "Don't worry Amu-chan, I can fix it"

"Remake Honey!" She said cheerfully and honey flowed out of her whisk and onto the floor creating a tsunami of honey inside the classroom. Quickly I jumped out of the shadows and jumped to the ceiling as fast as lighting. Sticking to the ceiling using chakra, I watched as Amu and the girl get flowed out by the honey.

Once it was all over I finally noticed that the boy was gone. But that didn't seem to stop the girls from making a bag full of cookies. And at the end Amu was truly smiling for real.

A couple of hours later

After taking a shower, I threw on a black mini skirt with a red halter top. As for accessories I added my Haruno crest necklace, white ribbon so that my hair will go back up into a high ponytail. Grabbing some white vans I quickly laced them up and admired them._ "This world sure has cool shoes but, I prefer to have my toes out and to be able to breathe."_

Grabbing my keys and locking the door I made my way out of the apartment complex. Walking down a couple of unfamiliar streets, I noticed how big the buildings were and how big the houses were.

Crossing the road I made my way over to a railing that showed me a good view of a shrine. Turning away I sensed Amu's presence and auras coming my way.

I watched how the small pinkette ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could, but stop when Ran and Miki flew past her and up to me.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ran said as she came closer to me.

"Hello again, Sakura-chan." This time Miki told me.

I gave them a smile and said "Hey there Ran-san and Miki-san"

"NO! Sakura-chan call me Ran-chan" Ran demanded. While Miki nodded her head as well meaning her too.

"Gomen, Rin-chan and Miki-chan?" I asked politely with a amused smile.

Nodding their heads approvingly, they quickly turned their heads to Amu and the green aura.

Amu had a shocked look on her face and started stuttering something like "Y-Y-You c-ca-can s-s-see t-t-th-them?"

Giving a nod to answer her question, I then said "Hey there to you too, Hinamori-san"

Snapping out of her shock ness a mask quickly fell on her face once again. Frowning I approached Amu and bended down to her level again for the day.

"Now, now Hinamori-san what did I tell you? I don't like these fake feelings. Show your true self to me will ya?" I asked before flicking her forehead with my fingers.

Again I watched as she broke out of her mask and give me that stunned look once again.

"Why?" she muttered.

Acting like I didn't hear her I asked, "Come again? I didn't catch what you said."

"Why?" she asked a little louder.

"Simple really, It's a secret" I said giving her a playful wink._._

On our way to Tadase's house

"Um, Hinamori-chan are you sure you wanna do this? It is called breaking and entering, you know." I asked once we were outside of a house.

"I have to. I just have to because it's not time yet" Amu said but, it was mostly to herself.

I watched as she went off in to space, rolling my eyes _"young love"_ I stealthily jumped onto the wall and sat down facing Amu with my legs crossed since I was wearing a skirt.

Amu snapped out of her daze and let admiration appear on her face.

"How did you get up there?" she asked.

Shaking my head, I leaned down to grab her hand. Accepting my hand Amu held on tight while I pulled her up the wall. Not letting go of my hand we both turned around and jumped off of the wall together.

Once landing on the ground Amu looked a little scared, but that soon disappeared when she spotted Tadase's room and slowly went up to the door and peaked in to see if anyone was there. Seeing that the close was clear Amu walked inside and immediately spotted the cookies.

Following inside the room, I watched as Amu switch the cookies. Feeling another aura I shifted my eyes toward the corner. Which was darker than the other side of the room.

"Who dares to come inside the King's room? You commoner!" a little voice said.

Slowly Amu turned around and the little voice belonged to another aura once he flew out of his dark corner.

"I ask again. Who do you think you are, Commoner?" he demanded.

But it looked like Amu didn't care about the voice but, on how cute he was by the way she grabbed him and started cuddling him to her cheek.

"Let me go!" he demanded again, but that was again ignored.

I watched with a smirk on my face as the cuddling and demands kept going on and on but, that soon stopped when the owner of the room and aura walked into the room.

"Hinamori-san? What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

And that was my signal to leave. So I stealthily snuck out the back door and climbed back over the wall. Landing with a quite thud, I stood up and dusted some lingering dirt and made my way back home.

Before stopping I grabbed some some dinner from a nearby market. Making my way home I glance up at the sky seeing the beautiful stars already out. "_I need to do some research on those auras and this so called embryo thing." _

_..._

_R&R plz!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Making my way home I glance up at the sky seeing the beautiful stars already out. "I need to do some research on those auras and this so called embryo thing."_

**Chapter 5**

Sakura's point of view

"_It seems like the weather was going to be good for today."_ I said to myself, while sitting on top of my roof of my apartment.

Today I wasn't going to school because I wanted to get information about the little auras and this so called Embryo thing.

I let out a sigh on how much time and work this was going to take. "The better I know about these things, the better I will understand what I'm going up against."

Standing up I did a little stretch before jumping into my opened window. Turning my shower on, I quickly took a nice warm shower and threw on a red, fluffy towel. Walking out of my bathroom, I made my way to my closet to pull my clothes out.

Pulling out a black off the shoulder shirt that came down to under my bellybutton with some black short shorts. When finished I made my way to the bathroom again and put my hair into two low ponytails tied with white ribbons. Once done with my work I took a quick glance at the clock to see that it read 9:30. School started an hour ago.

Walking into my kitchen, I grabbed some leftover sushi from last night and popped some in my mouth while searching for a water bottle in the refrigerator.

Once done with everything in the kitchen I made my way over to where my scrolls were that held all of my ANBU gear and my weapons pouch. Strapping my pouch around my thigh and sealing my scroll into my wrist for easy traveling and I won't get any weird gazes from people anyway.

Walking to the front door, I pulled out some black knee high combat boots from the closet beside the door and strapped them on my feet. Walking out of the door and locking it, I took a quick glance around the area before sprinting off.

Jumping on top of a fence, I quickly search for any clues I could get. Seeing nothing I sprinted down the fence the jumped off and landed on the ground before jumping on top of a building.

20 minutes later

Jumping from roof to roof, I still couldn't get any hint to what I was looking for. About to jump off to another roof, but was stopped by a paper airplane. It seemed to fly so perfectly threw the air and directly toward me. Narrowing my eyes I snatched it with my first and middle finger before it could come any close. Looking over toward the direction it was thrown in I noticed no one was there. Closing my eyes I searched for a presence but, could not find any.

Opening the plane up my eyes came to nicely handwriting. The note said:

_Dear captain,_

_You have questions about this world and you seek very wrong,_

_Please come to the_ _planetarium behind the academy and you shall get the answers to your questions._

_See you soon,_

_The watchful eye_

Seeing no harm to what the owner of the letter meant. I put the letter in my back pocket grabbed my black gloves and my ANBU mask from my scroll and put them on before sliding into the darkness and sprinting my way to the building without making a sound.

Once I arrived I pulled out a kunai and slowly pushed the door open to see what was inside. Opening the door a little so my body could squeeze threw then closed it once I was inside.

Before I could take another step a dark presence made itself known near Amu. Knowing that they were in public and Amu was with her friends by the way she was surrounded by the multi colored auras that she was safe. Putting my attention to my surroundings I stealthily walked threw the seats as quite as possible and made my way to the bottom. Once there a voice came to life.

"Good Afternoon, Captain." A male voice said. Then the ceiling came to life, showing me the stars of the sky.

"I hope that you're enjoying this world very much."

Locating the voice very quickly to my right I turned and faced the man that was slowly coming out of the shadows. Once his body was showing, I disappeared from his vision to only appear in front of him with a kunai against his throat.

"I guess sending you was the best choice for our little Guardians, Neh Captain." He said with a little hint of surprise of the little attack he received.

"So you're the one that sent for me." I said while removing my weapon from his throat. Stepping back I let him walk fully into the light.

"Sorry for the little attack, in ANBU you must be ready to fight at any moment." I said while giving him a bow to apologize.

He chuckled before replying, "Yes, I understand. Anyways you must have questions. Please come sit and have some tea with me and I'll answer to the best that I can." The man said while guiding Sakura over to the seats in the front row.

"My name is Tsukasa, and you are Miss?" Tsukasa asked while pouring him and Sakura's tea.

"Haruno Sakura, Tsukasa-san." I replied while accepting my tea as well.

"Now what would you like to ask me, Sakura-san?" He asked before he took a sip of his yummy tea.

Putting the teacup down and crossing my legs I then took my mask off to reveal my bright emerald eyes. "I wanted to know what are those auras that hang around Amu-san?"

"Ah, they are characters. Those little auras represent what the owner wants to truly be." He said.

Nodding my head in understanding, I proceeded to ask the next question. "I heard from this dark haired boy that attack Amu-san not to long ago. What is the Embryo?"

"Now that my darling flower, is a very good question." He said while getting up. "Please follow me."

…

Closing the door behind me, I took off into the night. Jumping from branch to branch. Not making a sound at all. Once near the gate of the courtyard, I jumped down from the branch and sealed all my stuff in my scroll then sealing that into my wrist.

Looking left to right, I made sure that there was no car insight so that I could cross the street. My mind still on what happened at the planetarium. _"The Embryo is a magical egg, that can grant any wish to anyone who catches it. Only one person can wish on it though." Tsukasa told me while we both gazed at the stars._

_Nodding my head again, to show that I understand. _

"_Is that all you needed?" he asked me._

_With my gaze still up, I narrowed my eyes and said, "Who are the people that I need to be avoiding? Or who is also after the Embryo?"_

_Letting out another chuckle he tilted his head toward my direction and said, "Very forward and to the point, Sakura-san. Your Mentor sure chose the right ninja."_

"_Well, I wouldn't say the best, but I will take the compliment." I said while giving him a small smile._

"_Easter."_

_Lifting an eyebrow, I asked, "Excuse me, Easter? Like the Easter Bunny?"_

_Shaking his head at my theory. "No Sakura-san, the company. Full of dangerous people who are also after the Embryo. They capture or make the X eggs appear. And sometimes destroy them as well."_

_Letting out a sigh, I nodded my head. "Well thanks for the info Tsukasa-san, but it's time for me to go." I said while getting up._

"_Hai Sakura-san, and take care of yourself, the Guardians, and more importantly Amu-san as well." He told me while watching me disappear from his sight. While blending into the shadows, I was off._

"Don't worry Tsukasa-san, you got the right protector for these kids and Amu-san." I said to myself.

Walking up to a nearby dango shop and grabbing some I made my way over to Amu's house to see if she was okay.

"Knowing that she has Ran, Miki, and Su. She will be fine, but just making sure." I said while walking up to her door.

Knocking on the door I waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

A lady that looked around mid thirties opened the door with a warm smile.

Returning the smile, I asked. "Hello Miss, is this Amu Hinamori-san's House?"

I asked politely.

"Hai, hai I'm Amu-chan's Mother, Midori Hinamori." She said as she introduced herself to me.

Bowing a little for respect. "I'm Sakura Haruno, a friend of Amu-san. I was wondering if I could speak with her."

"Oh, come in please come in. Amu-chan never invited a friend over. Oh, my little spicy daughter has a friend!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

Walking into the living room, I was met with a dancing and singing two year – old and a man also in his mid thirties.

"Darling come here and meet Amu-chan's friend, Sakura-chan." Midori called over to her husband.

The man got up from taking pictures of his little singer and came up to us, then took a random picture of me before he spoke.

"Oh look how cute you are! Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Tsumugu Hinamori. Amu-chan's Father." He said.

"And I'm Ami-chan. The greatest singer in the world!" the little girl cam up to me and exclaimed.

Giggling I stooped down to her height and said, " Well Ami-chan, can I have the greatest singer in the world's autograph?" I asked.

"Yes, you may Sakura-chan." With that said the little girl ran upstairs to her room to get a piece of paper and a pen for me.

Midori clapped her hands twice like she remembered something and said, "Oh, that's right Sakura-chan. Amu-chan is taking a bath right now, but your more then welcomed to go upstairs and wait for her there." She told me while guiding me over to the stairs.

"Thank you, Midori-san and Tsumugu-san. It was nice meeting you both." I told them before bowing and continued to walk upstairs.

"it was a pleasure of meeting one of Amu-chan's friends as well, Sakura-chan." They both said.

Opening the door to my right which I quickly figured it was Amu's by the way it looked for a pre-teen.

Walking in I sat on the bed waiting patiently for Amu to come out.

A couple of minutes later

I heard a door from down the hall open and heard footsteps walk down the hall and down the steps. Hearing a couple of voices and pounding of feet coming up the steps before the door bust opened and in came a very red and tired looking Amu.

Giving a small smile and a wave. "Hey there, Amu-san."

Hearing my voice Ran, Miki, and Su flew past Amu and directly into me pushing me back on Amu's bed. Giving out a small giggle I opened my eye and was met with pink, blue, and green little people.

"Hey to you too, Ran-chan, Miki-chan, and Su-chan." I said while sitting up.

Looking past the charas, my eyes landed on a very dazed Amu. Holding up the bag of Dango I got from up the street. "Wanna join me, Amu-chan?"

Snapping out of her dream she nodded her head.

A few pieces of dango later

"Oh, that was good, Sakura-san." Amu told me.

"Glad that you liked it, Amu-san. This is also an apology for not showing up at school today." I told her while cleaning up our little mess and offering another stick to the girls.

"Sakura-san, why didn't you come anyway?" Amu asked me.

Turning my head toward her I gave her a little wink and said, "It's a secret."

Before busting into giggles. I watched as Amu's face turned pink and little smoke come out of her ears. Before she could blow her a tantrum. I asked, " Neh, Amu-san can you throw this away and get me something to drink?"

I watched as Amu took the bag and nodded her head toward me and left to get us something. Silently I watched as the girls finish up there dango. Closing my eyes, I quickly searched the perimeter to see any enemy around. Feeling one on top of the roof, I acted like nothing was wrong so that I wouldn't scare the girls.

Getting up and stretching a little bit, I walked over to the rail of the balcony and leaned against it pulling my pigtails loose and let the breeze take them away. Feeling the presence move above me so that the presence was now directly in front of my face.

"You know eating things like that will loose the curves that you have?" a deep musky voice said. Opening my eyes, I was met with these beautiful blue eyes.

"You know sneaking up on a lady like that, just might give your pretty little face a red mark." I retorted. Not moving away from the upside down boy, I made sure not to back down from him.

"Ikuto!" a voice yelled behind me.

Turning around I was met with a blushing Amu, pointing at the boy in front of me.

"Sakura-san, get away from him!" Amu yelled once again.

"So your Sakura-chan?" the same voice that sent me shivers down my back. Turning around the boy was now sitting on top of the rail with one leg up and the other dangling.

"And you must be Ikuto-san?" I asked the boy while I turned around. Putting my hands on my hips I watched as his eyes looked me up and down before settling on my eyes. Before standing up he whispered in my ear. "I prefer Ikuto-danna, Koi."

Before I could say anything, Amu pushed me away and demanded. "What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

Pulling a bag from out of no-where, he shoved it into Amu's hands. "You was making something sweet the day before, correct?"

The girls and I looked inside the bag as Amu opened it, there were sweets inside. Looking back we saw Ikuto bout to jump off the rail.

Amu looked like she was going to say something, but I quickly covered her mouth. We watched silently as he took off into the night.

After saying goodbye to the Hinamori's and telling Amu that I was going to pick her up in the morning, I left.

Looking up into the dark sky _"Hope we can meet again, Ikuto."_ Was the last thought I had before I sprinted down the road to my apartment.

...

(Knock, knock)

Was the sound I made when I knocked on Amu-san's door to her house the next morning. Waiting patiently for the door to open, I quickly checked to see if my hair was nice and that my uniform was neat as well. Just to let you guys know that my hair is down in curls at the end with a couple of strands pulled back from my face to the back in a small ponytail.

Hearing footsteps coming closer and sensing three small charas, I quickly stopped what I was doing and stood still.

"I'm going, mom!" Amu yelled when she opened the door.

After greetings were exchanged. We were off to school! Yay! Aw who's kidding me):

Once arriving at school, we both were going to go our separate ways but, Amu stopped me.

"Sakura-chan, can you come with me to the Guardian meeting?" Amu asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

Blinking a couple of time from the suffix that was just placed at the end of my name, "Sure, Amu-san."

The instant that I said that, the quicker her eyes glowed with happiness. "Okay then, let's go!" Ran said as she punched the air while posing in a heroic way. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Miki and Su replied while saluting to Ran as like she was the captain of a ship or something.

Following three happy charas, I took the time to study Amu. At first she was using a mask to cover up her emotions here at school but, now she's showing her true self little by little. Her smile reminds me of someone special to me, but I couldn't remember who.

Feeling a gaze on her Amu turned her head so that we were both looking at each other. Giving a smile to which she returned with one as well, we both turned our attention to our destination.

"Amu-chii!" a girl with dark orange or maybe it was a light orange came running up to Amu and gave her a big hug.

"Um hello, Yaya." Amu said a little awkwardly, while patting the girls back.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." Said the girl with the long purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hey Hinamori!" a boy with brownish hair said with a wave.

"Hello, Amu-san." Said the blond boy.

Giving them a small wave Amu turned to me and pulled my hand causing me to step up a little bit so I was standing beside Amu this time.

Introducing me, Amu said, "Guys this is my friend, Sakura Haruno. She's sixteen and goes to a different school here in Tokyo. The only reason she's here at our school is because she's doing a project about our school."

"Hello." I said with a wave and a smile.

All of the sudden it looked like the four kids got a fever well mostly the boys cause they were very cherry red. The girls on the other hand had a little pink on their cheeks.

Giving me a hug and rubbing her cheek onto my stomach(just to let you guys know that sakura is a couple of inches shorter that Ikuto but six or seven inches taller than the group)

"So Kawaii!" the girl shouted. Pulling away a little bit she said, "I'm Yaya, Sakura-chii." She said all excitedly.

Pulling the girl off of me was the other girl with the purple hair. Fixing her clothes a little bit, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "Hello Sakura-san, I'm Nadeshiko."

Taking her hand I gave it a little shake before turning my head to the next person.

Closing one eye and giving me the thumbs up with a big smile. The boy with the brownish hair said. "Hey there, The name is Kukai."

"Hey there, Kukai." I said then turn my head to the last kid that was here.

The blondie boy came and gave me a slight bow before straightening up and saying, "And I'm Tadase. And we are the Guardians."

Acting like I was a little slow on the news of the Guardian. I asked, "Guardians? Of what?"

He replied with a little blush, I guess cause he had all the attention on him. "We are protecting peoples dreams, Sakura-san."

Nodding my head to show that I understand. Kukai clapped his hand and said, " Well enough chit-chatting time for some training."

Turning to Amu, he continued "Alright Hinamori, it's time to run!" he said excitedly.

Before he could run off with my charge, I grabbed his hand making him blush.

"Is it okay if I join you guys? I mean I already know that you guys have charas and stuff. So maybe I can help out."

Nadeshiko came up to me and asked, "You have charas as well, Sakura-san?"

Shaking my head no. "Nope, I don't but, I do see them."

The Guardians except Amu eyes went wide and looked at Tadase for answers to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Haruno If you are sure with doing some training with us then I'm okay with it." Kukai said a couple of minutes later.

Nodding my head, I followed everyone to an open area beside the school. Watching Kukai pick up two ropes from the ground than he began t tie it around him and Amu then grabbed the second rope and tied it around him again but, this time tying it around me.

Before we could start whatever Kukai had in store for us, I quickly took my combat boots on so I could move more freely. Then off we went.

…

Sitting down in my seat at the back I waited for the teacher to come in today. Catching some gazes on me from the little boys, I gave them a wave showing that I know that they were staring and watched in amusement on how they turned around quick with a very deep red now etched onto their faces.

Hearing the door slide open, I turned to see Amu walk in. Giving her a wave which she returned lazily.

Sensing a dark presence coming from in the classroom. I quickly scanned the room for anything suspicious. Hearing a sharp yell I turned my head to see a girl with a bob cut get up and storm her way out of the classroom. Immediately I got up and ran out of the classroom, side stepping a man with stacks of books in his hand.

Hearing a crash from behind I turned my head to the side to see Amu on the floor with the teacher I side stepped strewn on the floor as well with books and papers scattered across the floor.

Rolling my eyes at the clumsy Amu. I quickly turned my attention on the girl that now had a dark aura around her with a black egg flying behind her. Once we were outside, I slowed down so that I was walking. Narrowing my eyes at where the girl would go and jumped off into the trees. Feeling another dark presence up above, I turned my head to see Ikuto with his chara standing on top of the roof of the school watching the girl run below him. He looked like he was going to give chase when Amu appeared and went the other direction that we were going.

Shaking my head at her rookie sensory mind, I quickly changed my pace so I was going faster. Landing on the ground I was met with girl with the dark presence. She was swaying and then started to fall backwards. Flash stepping so I was there to catch her and lay her head on my lap while I studied her pulse and temperature to see if she was okay. Feeling the presence going toward Amu, I quickly sent a shadow clone to watch her.

Hearing rapid footsteps coming behind me, I turned my head to see Kukai and the others. Before they could stop I immediately told Kukai and Tadase to go after Amu and Nadeshiko and Yaya to stay with me. Nodding their heads at the orders they quickly did as told.

An hour later 

A white egg came flying toward us, sensing that it was a good presence I watched with my guard down as it floated towards us and centered itself on the unconscious girl's chest. I watched as it sank into her heart and saw her twitch before her eyes started to flutter open and that's when Amu and the guys chose to show up.

**After giving a speech **

The three of us, Amu, Yuki-san, and I walked back to the classroom. We meaning Amu and I were telling Yuki-san about transitioning to a different school maybe hard at first but, that will soon change once you make friends.

As I opened the door for us to get inside, Amu just had to trip and embarrass herself in front of everyone and the teacher. Shaking my head at Amu I turned to walk around them, but stopped when I felt a bad presence radiating off of the man. Narrowing my eyes, I carefully watched the man on the floor.

I watched as they both communicated together and when he was bout to get up, my stance got a little wider, but I relaxed a little when he slipped on a piece of paper. Making the class burst out into giggles.

Rolling my eyes I continued walking toward my desk all the while thinking "_ Better watch out, Sakura. The first battle is bout to come soon."_

…

**Done!**

**Was it good or bad?**

**I finally added a Amuto moment(:**

**There might be more in the next chapter as well….keyword MIGHT**

**Anywho now about these reviews I have been receiving…I NEED MORE!**

**Oh please review! I mean all you have to do is click the button at the bottom..you know down there at the bottom of the page waiting for you to click on it**

**And who knows maybe a batch of cookie with a side of milk might appear beside you for doing something good(:**

**So we know the drill R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling my eyes I continued walking toward my desk all the while thinking "_ Better watch out, Sakura. The first battle is bout to come soon."_

…

**Chapter 6**

It was a Sunday, a day where everyone could rest from work or school.

I was currently sitting on the roof with white short shorts, red off the shoulder that ended above my bellybutton, my Haruno crest necklace was around my neck, and for shoes I had on my white vans with red shoe laces. My hair was down flying away in the breeze.

I was enjoying the view and the breeze when I was interrupted by my house phone. Getting up and popping out some stiff muscles, I jumped through the window and landed on a crouch in front of the phone. Picking up the phone, I answered with "Moshi, moshi."

"Um hello, may I speak to Sakura-chan?" a little hesitant voice said through the phone.

Immediately recognizing the voice I said, "Amu-san, is that you? What's up this is Sakura."

"Ahoya, Sakura-chan. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Guardians meeting to day? And help watch Ami with me?"

Looking at the time on the clock, I answered with "Sure, Amu-san. I have nothing better to do then hang out with the world's greatest singer."

"Great! So I'll see you at the school then?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. See you then."

"See you then, Sakura-chan."

Hanging the phone up, I made my way over to my scrolls and sealed them into my wrist like before and grabbed my kunai pouch and strapped it on my thigh. Once done I grabbed my keys and walked to the door. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I started walking toward the school.

A couple of minutes later

I was about to walk inside the courtyard when a little girls voice stopped me.

"Sakuwa-chan!" and I was pushed to the ground. And low and behold the little kid turned out to be Ami.

"Hey there, Ami-chan." I said while picking the girl up and setting her to my side while I stood up and dusted some dirt off then picked her back up and settled her on my hip.

Turning to Amu and the girls, I said. "Hey guys."

"Hi Sakura-chan." The three colorful charas chorused together.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Amu said while giving me a real smile.

After the greetings we all continued our journey to the green house at the back.

Once arriving and getting a bear hug from Yaya and introducing me to the other Guardians charas and also introducing Ami to everyone. We all settled down and let the charas take care of Ami.

"Now let's get to work." Tadase said while he passed out some paper work. Just seeing the work made me want to leave and that's what I did.

"Since I'm not really a Guardian, I'mma just go and play with Ami-chan, okay?" I said while I stood up. Everyone nodded their heads while I turned and searched for Ami.

Walking behind a small pillar, I closed my eyes so I could locate Ami.

Sensing that she was outside near the school, I jogged my way to her location. Once arriving there and seeing no Ami, I then narrowed my eyes and looked for her presence. Quickly pinpointing where she was which was, I flashed stepped to the entrance of the school. Where I could hear yelling coming from inside. But before I could go in a voice stopped me.

"Where do you think your going-nya?" a little squeaky voice said.

I turned around and was met with a kitty chara and he was so cute!

But before I could say anything, he said, "Your not Amu-nya."

Shaking my head, I said "I'm Sakura and you are?"

Flying closer to me the little kitty chara said, "I'm Yoru-nya."

"Well Yoru-san, would you like to help me find someone?" I asked him.

"What's in it for me-nya?" he asked instead.

"Um, I'll go out and buy you your favorite treat tonight. How about that?"

"Sure, you got yourself a deal-nya!" he said excitedly.

Yoru and I then dashed inside the school looking for Ami.

Sensing that Ami was on top of the roof, I ran inside a random classroom and opened the window so I could look up and see if Ami was up there.

Seeing a little hand reaching for a red balloon that was currently stuck to something at the edge of the building. My eyes widen once Ami got closer to the edge. Sensing five presences at the bottom I turned my head to see Amu and the Guardians.

Formulating a plan inside my head, I quickly climbed out of the window. Hearing multiple of gasps coming from behind, I knew that it was Yoru and the other charas watching me closely.

Putting chakra into my feet, I jumped out of the window and made my feet stick to the side of the school's wall.

"SAKURA!" Amu yelled once she saw me.

Quickly sprinting my way up to Ami who was now scared once she saw how high she was. Once I got to the top, I grabbed Ami and circled my arms around her to try and comfort her the best that I could. Turning around so that I was now facing Amu and the Guardians, I slowly descended down the wall.

Once my feet touched the ground, Amu came up to me and snatched Ami away from me with a glare on her face. Narrowing my eyes at the glare, I slowly watched as the guardians circled around Amu and Ami.

Scoffing, I turned around and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Stopping a couple of meters in front of them, I turned my head to the side so they could see how my eyes were cold and emotionless. "This is how you treat someone who just saved someone special to you. How pathetic." With that said, I continued my way to the exit and then traveled by tree toward my apartment.

Once arriving at my location, I immediately walked inside my apartment and kicked my shoes off to the side.

On the window sat a hawk, a Konoha hawk. Quickly my face lit up upon seeing that it had a scroll strapped to its leg. Walking up to the hawk, I carefully untied the scroll from it's leg and gave it a pat on it's head showing him my thanks before he left.

Sitting on my couch with my legs indian style. I unraveled the scroll to see Tsunade's handwriting.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_You have a new mission to complete. Hearing from __Tsukasa-san about Easter makes me worried a little bit. So your mission is to go and search for weaknesses and their future plans._

_Good luck,_

_Lady Hokage_

Giving out a sigh, I turned the t.v. on and watched some random shows. A couple of minutes later and I was a sleep

The next morning

After taking a shower, I quickly put on my ANBU gear. Which was a black tight off of both the shoulders that came all the way down past her breasts, black spandex short shorts, A bloody red colored chest plate that only covered her breast, and a plate that was shorter than her shorts was placed on(it was bloody red as well) slipping on some black ankle length ninja shoes, black fingerless gloves with a silver plate on the back of her hands, she then pulled out her weapons pouch and placed it on her thigh and sealed her scroll on her wrist. With red ribbon I pulled my hair into two high pigtails and put my mask on my hip.

Grabbing some quick breakfast and using the window as my exit and I was off toward the Easter building.

Once arriving, I noticed that the building had guards around every entrance. Thinking quickly, I immediately put my hands in a henge seal and transformed myself into a little five year old with short black hair, ice blue eyes, and a black halter dress with frilly socks and loafers.

Jumping from the tree, I landed in a crouch and sealed my chakra. Putting on a cheerful face, I started to skip my way to the entrance. Giving some guards a smile, to pull my act off and continued to skip inside the building. Giving the secretary a wave, which she retuned and skipped to the elevator.

As the doors opened, I walked in and turned to press a random button. Once elevator started to move, I changed out of my henge and put my mask on and tightened my gloves.

Once the door said ding to show that I had arrived on a floor. The doors slowly opened. Once they were fully opened I silently crept down the hallways to see If anyone was here.. Putting my hands into a summoning jutsu and thrusted them onto the floor and watched as Katsuya appeared.

"Good morning, hime." She said.

Nodding my head at her as a greeting as well before saying, "Katsuya, I need to find where the information about anything about this place or what they are doing. So I need you to split up and find it."

"Hai, hime." And with that said, Katsuya dispersed into a lot of little Katsuya's and made their way around the building. Keeping one with me, I quickly found a air vent. Opening it up and climbing inside, as quite as I could I started to crawl my way through. Sensing some dark presences and Ikuto's as well, I immediately crawled in that direction.

Once arriving at the location of the dark presences. I peered inside and saw a man sitting at a desk talking to a lady with glasses and curly hair and a man with long shaggy brown hair. Behind the man stood Ikuto with his hands in his pockets.

Concentrating on the conversation, I heard.

"How is the search for the Embryo coming along?" the man at the desk asked.

"I assure you boss that it is coming well." The guy with shaggy hair said. Then he continued with, "There is a girl name Amu Hinamori there at the school with three eggs."

Hearing Amu's name made me stiff.

"But, I wouldn't worry about her as much except for another pinkette. Sakura Haruno is the girls name." I narrowed my eyes at that and in the corner of my eye I think I saw Ikuto tense up.

"What about her?" the lady asked this time.

"Looking through the database about her, all I could get was her name and her transferring from konoha Academy to here for a project." He said.

The girl then got an annoyed look on her face. "So?"

"Well doing more researched I found out that Konoha Academy is not even real. And she hangs out with the Guardians. Even though she doesn't have a chara, but she still can see them."

Everyones eyes narrowed at that.

The boss said "Keep a close eye on her, Yuu Nikaidou."

"Yes sir." The man said. My eyes immediately widened once he said his name._ "That's our substitute teacher! No wonder they know so much about Amu and Me. I better keep my eye on him as well."_

"_Hime?"_ turning my head to the mini slug, I nodded my head for her to continue.

"_It seems that we have found the information room."_

"_Lead the way."_

A couple of minutes later

Kicking the door of the vent out and letting it hit the floor with a loud clang. I quickly jumped out of the vent and looked inside the broom. It looked like a mini library. Picking up some books and scanning the titles for some hints to what was interesting. Moving my hand to what seemed to be like a very important book by the way it looked. Picking it up slowly, so I could read its contents but, I immediately stopped once I heard a alarm came on. Before I could put the book in my pouch the door slammed opened and in came guards.

Smirking at the fight that was bout to start, I quickly pulled out my scroll from my wrist and sealed the book inside the scroll then placing it back into my wrist. The guards had shocked or disgusted looks on their faces.

Tightening my gloves a little bit then charged at the closes guy to me. Once he was knocked out buy a punch to his head everyone started to charge. Front flipping over two guards then turning around and gave a roundhouse kick to their backs making a couple of vertebrates pop out of place. Back flipping over more guards and knocking them out as well. Before more could come and attack me I quickly sprinted through the door and down the hallways.

Turning around a corner to be met with a barricaded exit made of guards. Putting chakra into my feet, I then proceeded to run on the side of the wall and then to the ceiling once some one was going to try and punch me. Landing behind them I quickly put my hands into hand seals and said "Water style: CHERRY TSUNAMI!"

I quickly left the area when water with a couple of cherry petals flowed toward them. Taking them down the hall and catching more guards in its wake. Once I opened the door to take the stairs a bunch of guards were running up the stairs to the floor that I was currently on. Turning around to take the elevator, but that was quickly useless when more guards were coming out of it. Placing more chakra into my feet, I sprinted my way up the stairs to the top of the building with guards behind me.

"HEY YOU, STOP!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

Was all I heard when I was running. Feeling two dark presence up at the top of the roof. I quickly took out some explosive tags and kunai to try and hold the presences off.

Once I reached the door, I quickly kicked it open. With the force that I have used made the door rip off of its henges and fly off. The noise must have scared the two people that were standing on the edge of the building. They slowly turned their heads my way and I saw Ikuto with some blond chicks hands rapped around him. Quickly shaking my head at the anger that was coming and turned around and threw the explosives and kunais at the guards that were still coming. Before the explosives could explode, I quickly sprinted to where Ikuto and the girl were.

Seeing that I was coming toward them, Ikuto pulled the girl to the side when I came close. Putting my hands into another seal, I quickly said "Wind style: Cherry phoenix."

With that said cherry blossoms came behind me then flew forward in front of me then shaping into a phoenix bird big enough for me to ride on. Jumping onto the ledge I quickly catapulted myself toward the bird, then I landed in a crouch on top of it once landing. After getting away from the building by a couple of kilometers, I quickly instructed the bird to land. Once we were close to the ground, I canceled the jutsu and the phoenix disappeared and the cherry blossom petals flew in a random direction.

Looking at my surroundings, I came to the conclusion that I was in Amu's neighborhood. As silent as possible I crept over to her house and scaled the wall that had her room. Once I was near the balcony, I peaked over the edge to see if Amu was okay and she was.

Letting go of the ledge and falling to the ground to land in another squat before putting my hands together to make the seal for a transportation jutsu. Once I was in my apartment, I collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.

A couple of months later

Walking to school in my uniform wearing some combat boot to keep my feet warm.

It's been two months from the mission at Easter and the little thing with Amu and the Guardians.

Shaking my head at what happened that day. Amu really looked mad, but really I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to protect the owner and the Humpty lock.

Once I walked inside the courtyard, everyone looked at me, boys blushing and girls whispering. I mean really you have nothing else to do but, stand there and gawk or talk about me.

"Whatever." I said to myself. Walking inside the school and making my way over to the classroom. Once inside I noticed that Amu wasn't there yet. Letting out a sigh again I continued to walkover to my desk. Once in my seat, I put my head down to get rid of an oncoming headache. A couple of minutes later I heard Amu's chair scrape against the floor while she pulled it out to sit.

I could feel how Ran, Miki, and Su wanted to talk to me by the way there auras went up. Hearing the bell ring and the teacher come in. Mr. Yuu Nikaidou worked for Easter the company that also wants to get Embryo.

Once he started to call role, I knew that I couldn't stay long. Knowing that he might hurt Amu made my blood boil. If I didn't get out of here, these kids just might see something rated R.

Standing up with my hands in my blazer pocket with my face masked so well that even Itachi would be impressed. Walking over to the door with everyone's eyes looking at me.

"Um, Miss Horuma. Where do you think your going?" Yuu asked.

Turning my head in his direction, I gave him a glare which made him and everyone flinch.

"Shut up." Was all I said before continuing my trip out of the door and to the roof of the school. Which I stayed up there until the end of the day when the bell rang.

Not feeling like going home yet, I went to a nearby market place in a nearby shopping plaza.

Feeling how Amu and the Guardians were in the store beside the market that I'm in made me want to stay a little longer before going back out. Once I was at the register I could sense a small dark presence in a nearby ally. Rolling my eyes at the familiar aura, I quickly picked up a small cat treat for him.

Once done, I walked out of the market taking a right which led me into Amu and the Guardians. They were happily smiling, but once they saw me they stopped and their smiles dropped off of their faces.

Ignoring them, I kept on walking past them, but someone grabbed my elbow. Turning my head to an unemotional Amu who had her mask on in place.

"You know after your performance today, Nikaidou-sensei is going to expel you from school." She told me.

Keeping my gaze as cold as ever made the Guardians and Amu flinch. Ripping my elbow from her grasp, I turned side ways and said, "Worry about yourself, Hinamori. And don't worry about me."

She scoffed and said, " Why would I worry about you?"

I gave her a blank stare, "look, if you wanted know something bout me then come with me to my place and I'll tell you everything. How's bout that?"

Looking back at her little gang and then back at me she nodded her head and said, "Fine."

Turning back to the direction I was going and kept walking with Amu and the Guardians behind me.

A couple of minutes later

Once we got to my door I unlocked it and stepped inside leaving the door open for the guardians. Unlacing my boots and kicking them off to the side, I waited for everyone to be done before I continued inside. Walking inside the kitchen and putting the groceries down and started to put them up. I told them, "You guys can make yourself comfortable while I finish up with this."

Hearing the footsteps walking to the couch and armchairs made me want to take my time on doing this so that I won't have to tell them my mission. Once I was done with everything I walked over to the group and sat on my coffee table legs crossed.

"Alright, what do you guys want to know?" I asked them.

Amu was first with her eyes still unemotional. "Who are you exactly?"

Letting out a sigh, I stood up and took my blazer off revealing my ANBU tattoo for them to see. Then I bowed and said, "Sakura Haruno, ANBU Captain of The Village Hidden in the leaves."

Tadase and kukai looked a little stunned and the girls looked like they were lost at what I said.

Nadeshiko asked, " How did you climb up and down the wall like that?"

"Using chakra. Chakra is like magic for in your case." I said.

"That makes sense."

Kukai came up to plate with a question as well. "So how do you see the charas?"

Closing my eyes, I said, "That I have no clue. Once I came here I noticed them once I met Hinamori."

Tadase then asked, "Your not from around here are you? I mean from a different world?" This question made everyone's eyes go wide.

Nodding my head, I said "Hai, I'm from another Dimension to do a mission here."

"What is your mission?" Amu said with her eyes narrowed.

Narrowing my eyes as well "My mission is classified."

Giving me a glare Amu then said, " You told us before that we could ask you any question we wanted, remember?"

Standing up fast almost gave myself a whiplash, "I remembered what I said, Hinamori. I don't need you to be reminding me of things that I have said."

Standing up as well, "Well if you remember then answer the question!" she yelled at me.

Feeling the headache coming back from earlier coming again, I decided to answer the question. "Fine."

With that said Amu gave me a victory smirk. Rolling my eyes and letting my face go blank again as I sat down on the table again.

"My mission was and still is to protect the Humpty Lock and the owner of it."

I watched as everyone's eyes lit up again.

"P-Protect me?"

"Hai"

"So were you the one that made those cherry blossoms appear?"

"hai, Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I said while walking to the door and putting my shoes on. They looked at me questionly.

"You probably didn't notice but, Su is missing."

With that said everyone got dressed and ran out back to the plaza and searched for Su.

I was currently jogging by myself looking for Su. I knew that Amu and the others couldn't stay out for long so I thought that I could finish the search.

I felt Su somewhere close to the park but, I couldn't find her at all. "If only I had the sharingan or the byakugan this would have been so much easier. So I took a short break, pulling out a bag of chips and a water bottle that I got from my house before I left to go find Su.

I was totally not paying attention to the dark presence that was approaching me. Lifting a chip from the bag and was bout to put it in my mouth when something flew past my face and swiped the chip from my hand. Looking to the left I found the culprit, it was Yoru.

"Yoru." I said threateningly. Picking him up by one of his ears and lifting him in front of my face. He stared at me like he didn't do anything and continued to munch on my chip. Letting out a sigh I placed him on my lap and we both ate some chips.

Before I could put another chip in my mouth something else interrupted me. Feeling warm hands cup my cheek from behind and pulled my face up to be met by the owner of the chip stealing kitty.

"Hey there, Koi." He said with his musky voice.

"Hey to you too, Ikuto." I said casually like he wasn't the cause of my heart beating fast.

Noticing that he had a case around his shoulder. I reached to touch it and to see if he would let me, which he did. Taking the case into my hands, I gently unzipped it while he sat beside me watching me.

I gasped at what was inside, it was a violin a very pretty one at that. Looking up at him to see that he was already staring at me, I asked

"Will you play it for me?"

He just stared at me. Then he started to lean in closer toward my face while my eyelids started to close. When I didn't feel anything on my lips but, the violin being removed off of my lap and into his hands.

"Tease." I said to mostly myself but, he heard and sent me a sly smirk my way before setting himself up with the violin. He started to play this most beautiful song that I ever heard. Slowly I stared to close my eyes to capture the music.

Before I knew it I started to sleep with Ikuto by my side with his violin up in his case and his arms around my waist pulling me closer so that my head was on his chest. Feeling left out Yoru flew over and curled up beside my face and dozed off as well.

Oh and yeah don't worry Su was found by Amu the next day and stuff.

…

**End(:**

**Another Sakuto moment ( I got it rite this time)**

**Anyways you know the drill!**

**Click the button below(:**


	7. Chapter 7

_In an underground lair in Sound. Footsteps were slowly walking toward the door of his master. Knocking on the door the man waited for his master's permission. Once receiving one, he came in._

"_You called for me, Orochimaru-sama." The man asked, while bowing to show his respect._

"_Ah, yess. You have a assssissssnation missssion that needsss to be completed very ssoon." The man rose from his bow and took the scroll that was waiting for him in his master's hands._

"_Now go, and don't fail me, Kabuto." Orochimaru said._

_Nodding his head and throwing his hands into some hand signs then he started to faid away. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

With that said, another leaves the ninja world to only end up in the world with our pinkette heroine. Will she be ready to go up against the man that helped attack her village or fall to his and many more hands.

Read to find out(:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**New Years Day**

"A new years concert?" I asked while sitting up from my lying down position. I was currently in the library with Amu and the Guardians.

"Yep, the idols are hosting a concert to celebrate the new year." Yaya said happily.

Amu was looking at the brochure about it that Yaya had shoved in her face while she was daydreaming. Probably about what happened on Christmas Eve. I narrowed my eyes at the thought about the incident that happened with us and Ikuto.

_Flashback_

_We were just coming from shopping at the plaza for gifts for the other Guardians, Amu and I. Right when we were about to pass the park I sensed a very large amounts of dark auras. Grabbing Amu by the wrist and concealing my chakra, I ran with her in toe toward the park. Once Amu felt the presences, she then took the lead so she could character change if needed to._

_When we go to the middle, we were both shocked at what we saw. Thousands of X eggs were everywhere but, the thing that really surprised me was that Ikuto was standing in the middle of it._

_I narrowed my eyes and stood in front of Amu to protect her from any attacks that could happen from him or the eggs. Before Amu could ask even one question, the X eggs and Ikuto disappeared before our eye. Leaving nothing in their wake._

Why was Ikuto with a large amount of X-eggs and why was he in the middle of it as well? I was planning to go to the Easter company tonight and find out, but now Yaya was planning on taking us to a concert tonight that just might have to change my plans.

"Sakura-chan?" Hearing my name being called I turned my head to see Amu with a worried look on her face.

"What? What did you say?" I asked while sitting totally straight up.

"Did you want to come with us?" Nadeshiko asked me.

Thinking to the conversation was about, I nodded my head. "Yeah, sounds fun."

After feeling a presence coming down from one of the isles in the library my face quickly changed from a happy to annoyed.

"Well looky here, isn't it our favorite Guardians working hard even on a break. Now I couldn't help but over hear that you guys are planning on going to a concert tonight? Now even if I wasn't a parent, I still don't think it's right for young ones to be going out late by themselves." Yuu said once he appeared, shocking Amu and Yaya.

Getting off of the table, I turned and gave Yuu a glare, "I'm going with them Nakaido-sensei, so I think we'll be fine."

Ignoring me, Yuu pulled out a ticket and said, "So that's why I'm going with ya'll!"

Grimacing I knew that this day was going to get worse.

A couple of hours later

I was currently walking down the plaza, making my way to the concert hall. It was cold tonight so I made sure that I dressed warmly. I was wearing a white long sleeve off both shoulders shirt. On top of the shirt was a hood red vest with the hood on my head that was outlined with brown fur. I had on some black skinny jeans that was tucked into my white combat boots that came below my knee. For accessories I had on my Haruno crest necklace on and black fingerless gloves.

Once I arrived at the meeting spot, I was immediately greeted by a very happy Yaya and the gang. Before we could go in a very annoying and clumsy sensei stopped us.

"Himamori- san and Homura-san!" and BAM Yuu slipped and fell. I shook my head and then ushered everyone inside. Once inside it felt kind of weird being with so much people in one place. I watched as Yaya run off and come back with a bucket full of popcorn. Then she started barking orders on who gets what for snacks. Looking around I noticed that something was weird.

"Easter." I nodded my head at the logos that were placed around the hall and on other products as well. We looked a little puzzled on the matter until Yuu came up to us.

"Oh, I finally found you guys." He said while panting a little. My guess was that he was pulling off an act to show us that he just ran all over the place looking for us when he knew that we were right here all along.

Rolling my eyes, I faced a different direction with my back facing everyone looking at some posters that were hanging up on a nearby wall. After gazing and walking off by myself toward more posters then turning around to see if the Guardians were behind me which they weren't sweat dropping at my mistake, I quickly scanned the area for anyone that looked familiar.

Widening my eyes at the new presence that just came from the middle of the building. It felt awfully familiar and evil, but something was weird about it than the other presences here in this world. Closing my eyes and concentrating more on the presence, I found out that it had chakra! Snapping my eyes open, I quickly concealed my chakra and made my way over toward the other chakra signature.

Feeling more presences and Amu's aura with it made me sprint down the hallways and pushing through people to get there faster. Closing in on the area, I started to jog then slowed down to a walk so I wouldn't alert anyone of my presence. Peering inside of the backstage I saw Amu leaning up against a beam. Stealthily I walked over to her and stood in front of her. Since she was facing apposite direction from me, I put my hand over her mouth and turned her head toward mine and signaled her to be quite. Peering around the beam I saw Ikuto but, he wasn't the only one there, there were at least four more people there. Before I could get closer a man called over to us.

"Hey! This is section is only for workers." He told us.

Turning around to him, he blushed once seeing my whole face.

"Gomen, I was looking for my little sister, but don't worry I found her." I said while moving back so he could see Amu and believe that my lie was true. He nodded his head and ushered us out of the backstage.

10 minutes later

The concert was bout to start and honestly I was kinda not into it since I still couldn't figure out the other chakra signature.

When the lights turned of and colorful light came on, we knew that the concert was going to start. I watched as a man walk out from the side, _must be the MC _I thought to myself. Once the man got into the middle of the stage and lifted his head up. I knew right then and there that my heart stopped beating.

It was Kabuto and he was looking directly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket and tossed it up in the air and catch it. Hearing a chorus of "Sugois" go around was the last thing I heard before my mind went into over drive with questions.

But my mind went blank once he said the words into the mike.

"I'm coming for you and your little friend too, Kounichi."

With that said I watched as he threw the kunai, not toward me but toward Amu. In a flash I was up and grabbing the weapon before it even got near Amu. Then another chorus of "sugois" went around the room. Narrowing my eyes I threw the kunai with the flick of my wrist and watched as it soared threw the air directly toward the man's head, but he just simply cocked it to the side, kunai missing nothing but air.

Once it was lodged into a wall behind him the show started with the light going out again and the same blond chick I saw with Ikuto singing. But I couldn't focus on anything except for Kabuto, what he just did was simply a warning before he started to attack.

During half way threw the show, a dark presence made themself known. Bat wings appeared on the girl's back and flapped once before staying still, then when she pointed toward the audience I felt X-eggs appear. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my scroll that was sealed inside my wrist, ready for the battle to take place.

When the lights above the singer started falling and crashing behind the girl, I knew then that chaos was going to start.

Quickly I sensed all the dark presences leaving the building and going toward the park. Shifting my eyes toward where Amu was supposed to be and noticed that she was missing. Scanning the perimeter with my chakra I quickly located her when she was leaving the building. Getting up, I quickly flashed step to the entrance then sprinted my way over to her. I quickly felt how Ikuto's aura and Kabuto's signature standing in front of Amu. Adding chakra into my feet to make me go faster and no later than five seconds that I burst threw the trees and landed in front of Amulet heart.

"It's so nice to see that you have arrived, Sakura-san." I gave him a glare and said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kabuto?" I said with a heated glare. Amu backed up away from me once seeing my face and hearing my voice. Even Ikuto looked shocked.

"Neh Sakura-san, that's no way to treat a long lost friend, now is it?" he said with a smirk.

Growling out, "What type of friend tries to destroy my village, my home?"

Shrugging his shoulders, then said, "Well I tried didn't I?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home kissing up to your pet snake?" I said with a smirk.

Sending me a glare, "Lord Orochimaru is not my pet and shouldn't you be home with the Kyubi boy looking for your beloved Sasuke-kun?"

Hearing his name almost made me loose focus of the situation at hand. Shaking his head he continued "You know in a couple of years he will be my lord's new vessel, correct?"

"Urasai!" I shouted while trying to conceal my anger and emotions. Shaking his head one more time, "Now Sakura-san, don't get mad at me that your first love ran away to join us." He said with a evil smirk. Ikuto's face looked like he was in deep thought after what Kabuto said.

"Oh and don't forget, I know that you sense the people on the roof of the building over there. Well let's just say that they been wandering about you and what you can do so they will be our entertainment for today, okay?" he asked while cocking his head over to the building. I could feel Amu looking in that direction before turning her eyes to my back.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" she asked me with a little fright in her voice.

Clutching my scroll tighter, I knew this place was going to be dangerous for her and possibly me.

"Look Amu, I'll explain everything once we get out of here, okay?" I told her with my eyes still glaring at the man in front of me. I felt the Guardians rushing behind us but, stopped once they got beside me.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" I heard Nadeshiko ask.

Kukai put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

"Now isn't this touching, Konoha's Kounichi getting comforted by little school kids." He mocked at me.

"Look here, Kabuto. This fight is between you and me, got that?" I said while removing Kukai's hand off of my shoulder and stepping closer to Kabuto and away from Amu and the others. Ikuto just watched from the sidelines.

"Hai Sakura-san, but once your dead. I'll get to kill the little brats behind you, okay?"

he told me.

"Amu, I need you to take care of the X eggs and get out of here, okay?" I told her.

"What! I'm not leaving you beh-"LOOK Amu! You can't stay here just please trust me and go" I said pleadingly.

Effected by my burst, Amu nodded her head slowly.

"good." I said, pealing the corner of my scroll so I could open it.

"Let's begin, shall we Sakura-san?" he asked me while standing still.

"Let's." and with that said, kabuto threw ten kunai directly at me.

Throwing the scroll in front of my face and drawing blood to my thumb, I quickly summoned my handy dandy battle ax. It blocked all of the kunais that were aimed for me. I flared my chakra to show how strong I really was and then lunged for his head.

Cling clang

Was all could be heard throughout the park. Axe against Kunai. We were moving to fast for the normal eye to see. Jumping back from Kabuto I landed beside ikuto but, I didn't do anything but give him a glare and to see if Amu was okay. And she was, they already purified the eggs but still didn't get away as I told them.

Knowing that Kabuto was going to attack them soon I quickly put my hands up in hand signals and said "Wind style: Cherry blossom barrier" Once the petals flew over to Amu and the gang, I jumped back up to meet Kabuto who was on his way to strike me.

An hour and a half later

I watched as my ax was thrown on the other side of the clearing disappearing inside the trees and bushes. Kabuto somehow got his Kunai to knock my ax out of my hands and made it fly over there.

Jumping a couple of meters away from him and dodging some flying kunai. I tightened my gloves and ran at him but, before I got closer to him I disappeared from his vision to only reappear above him and tried to do that kick move that my shishou taught me. He dodged by jumping forward but, since my kick had chakra in it made the ground shake and crack once my kick hit the ground. When Kabuto was trying to regain balance I quickly threw a punch at him and lucky me it made contact to his stomach. Making him fly threw a couple of trees and unlucky me I remember that he's a medic ninja. Great, just great.

Jumping back a little bit I threw some kunai with explosives on it directly at him but he flashed stepped out of the way and flashed stepped to me. He tried to touch me but, I dodge before he could land a finger on me. But to bad that I didn't know that he used chakra scapels on me. Feeling a very sharp pain in my stomach and the liquid flying up my throat and out of my mouth to only land on the ground in front of me. Wiping the blood from my mouth, I quickly put my right hand on my stomach and tried to heal my wound but, Kabuto knowing that I was a medic as well threw kunai at me to try to stop me from healing myself.

I quickly dodged them but, continued to heal my wound. Quickly thinking, I stomped on the ground so a rock could come up and stand in front of me. Once it was out of the ground I did a round house kick toward the rock making it fly toward Kabuto. Once he dodged it to the right I pulled out a kunai with chakra fused with it and went in his direction using flash step and cut a chakra line in his arm making him a one hand chakra user. He jumped away from me and made a chakra scapel with his other hand and came at me with a snarl on his face. Putting chakra into my fist I charged at him as well ready to punch his dorky face in. But before we could hit each other a big blue paw came between us. Making us slide into a halt so we didn't hit the big blue paw.

Getting the idea that the fight was over Kabuto cradled his injured hand with his not injured hand and said, "I'll see you again, Sakura-san." Then he disappeared.

When he was gone I turned my attention to the roof where the people were and saw them leaving as well. Then my eyes turned to Ikuto who was also leaving as well. Once I sensed that they were all gone, I held my stomach and looked on into the horizon.

All the while thinking _"This mission just got a lot harder."_

The next day.

I was getting ready for the festival today. After the fight yesterday, I couldn't really focus correctly. Putting on a red kimono with black cherry blossom petals everywhere, putting my hair up in a bun with my bangs framing my face and tying a white obi around my stomach which was fully healed no thanks to Kabutops. Shaking my head at the new nickname that just popped in my head, I put a white cherry blossom ornament in my hair and was ready to go.

Amu and the Guardians were suppose to come and pick me up but, I told them that I was going to go by myself to think. They knew that I needed it so they didn't bug me about the topic afterwards.

Walking out of the door and locking it, I made my way over to the plaza. Seeing many people dressed up made me smile at how fun they were having. Walking over to a nearby dango stand, I paid for a couple of sticks of the yummy treats. Walking down a different street with a stick in my mouth with my eyes closed. I gracefully dodged oncoming people. Some even stopped to stare at how pretty I looked while doing it. Feeling Ikuto's presence coming near me, I kept my eyes closed and act like he wasn't there. Once we passed each other and our shoulders brushed against each other sent electricity down my body. Acting like I haven't touched him or known that it was him, I continued my way.

A couple of weeks later

School started two weeks ago but, I couldn't go. Kabuto, ever since he arrived my mind has always been on how was I going to defeat him or will I survive the next fight. I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was almost time for school to end.

Ring, Ring

Getting up lazily I went to the phone and answered it,

"Moshi, moshi."

"um, Hello is this Sakura-san?"

"Hai, may I ask who is this?"

"It's Tadase."

"oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wandering if you wanted to go to the aquarium today with the others?"

"Um, well. Yeah sure I'll meet you guys there at the aquarium, okay"

"Hai, Sakura-san"

"See you then, Tadase." I said while hanging up the phone,

Walking into the shower I stripped my lounging clothes off and jumped into the warm shower. Once done, I wrapped my body with a pink fluffy towel and walked out toward the closet.

Pulling out a black jacket that had a green letter "S" stitched on the sleeve and above my right breast underneath I had a tight green long sleeve shirt putting on white skinnies with black combat boots and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail with a green ribbon. Walking out of my apartment I slowly made my way over to the aquarium.

A hour and a half later

I was late and I knew but, I didn't care. I walked inside the building and started to admire the fish. They were very beautiful something you never see when you're a ninja or living in my world. Walking over to another tank, in the corner of my eye I saw something fly right past me.

Looking at more carefully I noticed that it was a X egg. Feeling Amu coming, I waited so we could go together. When she was near me I joined her and at the same time scared her but, I just gave wave and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

Once we were outside, we saw the egg fly near the side of the building.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Let's character transform." Ran said while we were chasing after it.

"We can't there is to many people around." Amu said, while still running. I was behind her and was about to say something until we past by a man and I think I saw Yoru eyeballing a bucket of fish.

I had to giggle at that.

"Then let's character change." Ran said. While Amu nodded at the idea.

"Hop, Step, jump." With that said pink wings appeared on Amu's ankles and wrists. Then Amu jumped into the air feeling left out once she left me. I did some hand signs and said "Wind and Water style: Cherry board!" With that said water came and started to make a shape of a snowboard beside me and to hold the water together the cherry petals formed together and made the board sleek red to it and the wind made the board float. Jumping on top of it and kicking off, I flew past Amu toward the egg. That is until Yoru had to come and get in my way.

"Hey, I need to speak with yo-" Get out of the way!" I shouted at Yoru successfully interrupting him, he still stood there I mean floated there? I cancelled the jutsu much to my dismay cause I mean it was really fun! But, somebody just had to stay there like a bad little kitty.

Landing on the ground gracefully in front of the kitty chara and felt Amu land beside me with no egg. "What do you want, Yoru?" Amu asked him with a annoyed look on her face.

But the brightened once she asked another question, "Is Ikuto hear as well?" while looking around to see if she could find him. I narrowed my eyes at the tone she used while asking that question. "_Ah hold up trick you better keep your hands on Tadase and not my Kitty." I thought in my mind_. Blinking my eyes a little bit, did I really just think that? Giving out a inner sigh "_I think I'm falling in love with him, but I might not be here long and it's a mission. I must focus and not lolly gag like a love puppy."_ I thought in my head once again before focusing on the conversation in front of me.

"This key can open your lock-nya." Yoru said while pointing to Amu's Humpty Lock.

"Really?" Amu asked.

I just looked wondering to myself if it could work.

"Yeah, you can always count on me-nya. Now let's open it-nya." Yoru said while coming closer to Amu's lock. Sensing something going to happen, I quickly looked up to see the X-egg still there and coming toward us. Throwing my hands in fast signals for my Cherry barrier but, it seems that I was to slow or the egg was to fast. The egg came and swooped past us and caught the key around it's body and flew high into the sky.

"Nyah! It's got the key! It's got Ikuto's key. Oh he's going to be so mad!" Yoru yelled out frantically.

"That's Ikuto's?" I muttered looking at the key. I quickly snapped out once I saw the egg charging for Amu. Quickly as I could, I grabbed Yoru and Amu and pulled them to the side but, Since Amu was a little heavy and I wasn't using my chakra, I had used my body weight to pull them back. In the corner of my eye I saw the egg changing course and coming directly toward me. I narrowed my eyes at it and threw my hands together once again to try and perform the jutsu, but once again I was interrupted not by the egg but a handsome alley cat.

It felt like the time had stopped once Ikuto scooped me up into his arms and dodged the egg. Once the egg flew off, Ikuto put me down slowly and turned to his chara and flicked him in the forehead like I use to do to Amu.

"Baka, taking off with someone else's stuff…" Ikuto said to the smaller alley cat.

Then Ikuto said, " Now I'll go get it back." While his cat ears and tail came out and jumped after the egg._ "Did he just save me?"_ I thought to myself while watching him leave.

"Amu-chan, let's go too." Ran said, successfully snapping me and the other pinkette out of our lands. "Yeah." Amu said while transforming into her Amulet Heart. Then taking off after Ikuto and the egg.

I gritted my teeth, "I'm always seeing everyone's back. Why don't you understand that I want you guys to see my back when I protect you all." I said thinking back on how Naruto and Sasuke would always protect me. Feeling tears coming from my eyes, I quickly wiped them away before they could fall. "Not this time, Naruto, Sasuke." I said before throwing my hands into another couple of hand signs. "Kage bunshin."

Quickly locating the egg and the direction it went in. I took to the roofs with my clones following me, taking a short cut. Once arriving I noticed that Ikuto and Amu haven't arrived yet.

Jumping in front of the egg, I caught it from flying off into another course. Since I couldn't purify it like Amu can, I just surrounded the egg so it couldn't fly away. Feeling Ikuto and Amu's presence at the ground and jumping at the same time and landing at the same time on the roof I was currently standing on.

"Good I won't stand out with my-" Amu was saying until she looked at the five of me. Since Ikuto was looking at her he didn't notice me yet. They both were shocked, rolling my eyes "You should have seen this coming, ever since my fight with Kabuto."

Quickly snapping out, Ikuto came up to one of my clones and stroked her hair making Amu glare at the clone. "She feels real." He muttered to himself. Since I wasn't paying attention to the egg and on Ikuto, it flew away from the circle and past me. Seeing that it was out of my reach, Amu said "Heart Rod." A pink stick came into her hand with a little heart at the top and bottom. Jumping up in the air she threw it at the egg. Pink glitter floated on top of it, making it freeze in place. Shapping her hands into a form of a heart she continued " Negative Heart: lock on! Open heart!" she said while thrusting her hands in front of her. When pink hearts flew from her hands flew toward the egg it began to get purified. Since the egg was being purified my clones disappeared. Watching the egg, I noticed that it still had Ikuto's lock and once it was purified it came off and started to fall. Amu noticed it, "I got it!" she yelled to us but, I knew that she would fall off the edge by the way it looked how far it was away from the building.

Putting chakra into my feet, I sprinted past Amu and jumped at the right moment to catch the key. Once grabbing it and holding it to my chest, I put more chakra into my feet so once I landed it wouldn't hurt my feet. Well that turned out to be useless once Ikuto caught me bridal style in his arms once again.

Once we landed and he didn't let me go, I gave him a questioning look. All he did was lean closer to my face then continued to my ear and whispered. "You must love to be in my arms, Koi."

I was kind of in a daze once he pulled away, but don't worry I snapped out of it and retorted with "You must love me being in your arms, If you keep putting me there." He smirked at my response and said "I would love it more if you were all mine, Koi." While looking me up and down. Shoving the lock into his hands and stepping away with a blush on my face, I muttered, "Oh god." While putting my hand over my heart to see if it could hold my racing heart. Until I thought about the mission. Calming myself down, I said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Ikuto but, that is not going to happen." Turning to walk away, I then jumped up onto a roof and stood there with my back toward Ikuto. I could feel his stare on my back, sending shivers down my back. Ignoring it, I walked over to a dazed Amu. Snapping my fingers in front of her face making her come back from cloud nine and back to earth.

"Neh, Amu-san what about Tadase?"I asked her once she was staring at me. I watched as her eyes light up and watched as she character change with Ran and flew the rest of the way back to the aquarium.

I let out a sigh.

…

The bath felt really good. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a water bottle and a picture of team 7 before we got separated. I climbed onto the roof and laid the picture beside me and drunk a little of water before lying down on my back to star gaze.

I know definitely after today that I was getting stiff and not up to my full potential when executing some things. I need to start training somewhere so I could be prepared for the upcoming battle between Kabuto and I. "_Your going down, Kabutops." _

…

**End of chapter 7!(:**

**I have a little announcement.**

**I will be writing a new story called "Seven Sea Treasures"**

**Now the story does not belong to me but, to another writer in fanfiction who is a little to busy to write it, I call her Krs-chan when really her name is BeautyKrs. **

**So all the credit goes to her since she's the brains and I'm the typer. The first chapter to the story shall come on the website over the weekend or next. Since exams are on their way I need to study study study(:**

**Anyways you guys know the drill!**

**Click the button below and watch the magic happen(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The bath felt really good. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a water bottle and a picture of team 7 before we got separated. I climbed onto the roof and laid the picture beside me and drunk a little of water before lying down on my back to star gaze._

_I know definitely after today that I was getting stiff and not up to my full potential when executing some things. I need to start training somewhere so I could be prepared for the upcoming battle between Kabuto and I. "__Your going down, Kabutops." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHANNAROU!"

(crash, boom)

As the dust cleared away from the area surrounded by woods and a small stream of water was nearby. I slowly relaxed from my battle stance and into a relaxing stance. Walking over to the stream, I cupped my hands together and dipped it into the water. Pulling my hands up to my face, I took a nice big gulp of water to cool my body down from the intense training I have put myself in.

Today was a Sunday, so I had time to do some training and sending Tsunade-shisou an update about my mission. She wasn't pleased upon hearing about Kabutops showing up and asked me if I needed some help with finishing up my mission. I quickly sent a message back declining the offer.

Pulling my aching body up from the intense two-day training with out any breaks. I knew that it was a bad idea once I realized that my chakra had disappeared around this morning. Doing a quick stretch so that my muscles wouldn't tense up and then started to fix my training outfit. (The outfit I wore when Naruto came home)

Walking to the edge of the stream, I sat down with my legs crossed and started meditating for at least an hour and a half before my tummy started to growl for food. Letting out a sigh, I slowly got up and walked toward my backpack and threw that on before taking the genjutsu off of the forest so that Kabutops wouldn't come and watch or attack me. And don't worry I chose an area far away from any nearby city or little town.

Throwing my hands into a Transportation jutsu, I then transported myself to my apartment.

Once I arrived I made my way over to my bedroom and toward the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Walking out of the shower I then threw a yellow fluffy towel around my body and tied my hair into a bun with strands of wet pink hair framing my face.

(Ring, Ring)

Blinking my eyes at the new sound in the house, I then raised an eyebrow "Who could be calling me?" I asked myself.

Walking out of the bathroom and the bedroom and into the living room that had my house phone inside sitting on a stand beside the couch. Picking up the phone, I asked into the receiver.

"Moshi, moshi."

There was a lite chuckle on the other line.

Narrowing my eyes, I then said.

"Kabuto." I growled his name out threw my pink plump lips.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you want?"

He let out another chuckle and said, " I thought we went through this already, Sakura-chan. And here I thought that you was the smartest out of team 7 clearly I'm wrong."

"Well your brain must be on overdrive from the thinking you have been doing. And don't bring them into this."

Letting out a bored sigh, he then said, "Whatever Sakura-chan, I just wanted to know if your ready for tomorrow?"

Raising a pink eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well, well did Sakura-chan forget about our date? I'm hurt that you could easily forget me." He said in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh please, just shut up and tell me what you are planning." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Battle, one a clock, shopping plaza, tomorrow. Don't be late." And with that said he ended the conversation.

Putting my phone down, I looked over at the clock to see that it read six o'clock in the evening. I walked back into my bedroom and toward my closet to pull out my pajamas. I pulled out Naruto's old orange shirt and black capri sweats. Slipping them on, I then made my way back into the living room and then to the kitchen to whip me up some dinner.

Once I was done, I clean my dishes and put them back into their correct places and walked toward my living room and picked up my bag that held all my ninja stuff and sat down on the couch and started to go though all of my stuff making sure that everything was there and ready for use tomorrow. When I was done I turned the television on and laid my head on the arm of the couch and started to think of strategies for tomorrow's battle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe I should quit here and let it be a cliffy(:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aw who's kidding me I luv you guys too much to do that for ya. So on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

I felt good and new since the sleep made my chakra return to me over the course of night. After taking my shower I quickly dressed in my ANBU gear. Which consisted of black spandex short shorts, black tank top that reached above my bellybutton, silver chest plate that reached below my breast, black ankle ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves that came up to my elbow, and armor for my shins and arms.

Pulling my hair into a high ponytail and slipping my cat mask on the side of my face and pulling out my weapons pouch and strapped it to my thigh and sealed my scroll into my wrist. Before leaving I took a quick bite of an apple and leapt out of my open window and silently landing on the roof beside mine.

Crouching low, I closed my eyes and searched for Amu and Kabutops signature. Sensing that they are far away from each other and Amu was at school, I then got up from my stance and leapt toward the school.

Once I arrived on top of the school I noticed that Yuu Nikaidou was not in the school from the lack of his aura. "Something must be up." I said to myself.

Putting chakra into my eyes for enhanced vision like the Byakugan. Peering inside the building, I quickly found Amu in her third period class looking utterly bored. I smirked at the face she was making and cancelled the vision so I was now looking at gray cement. Standing up, I looked toward the sun to see what time it was and noticed that it was almost one o clock by the way the sun sat.

It was almost time to meet up with Kabuto. Closing my eyes, I then started to conceal my chakra so he wouldn't detect me coming. Turning in the direction to the plaza, I tightened my gloves and slowly started to disappear into cherry blossom petals that then scattered and flew into different directions toward the plaza.

Once the petals arrived at the plaza and flew together into a dark alley, I started to form into my shape of my body. Slipping my mask on, I slowly started to walk toward the exit of the alley that faced the plaza. Once I was there, some people looked at me strangely while others admired the way I dressed and my mask.

And there I saw him, dressed in that ugly ninja gear he wore and that ugly smirk on his face that made him look like he was about to rape a little kid. He saw me by the way his eyes roamed over my body and nod his head at my presence. A shiver went down my back when he looked me over but let me tell you that it was not even close to pleasant.

He pulled out a kunai and started to twirl it on his finger, then he let it soar threw the air directly toward me. Narrowing my eyes, I cocked my head to the right and let the kunai sore through the air and missing me. Once I heard it lodge itself into the wall behind me then I heard it started to sizzle.

"_A paper bomb!"_ I yelled inside my head, before it could go off and likely blow myself up into little bits. I flashed step behind Kabuto with my back facing his back. Once the bomb went off, people started to scream and run away. Fire was quickly spreading around the area. I narrowed my eyes at the aftermath, my anger quickly arising.

Sensing my anger Kabuto pulled out more explosive tags connected to his kunai and then sprinted off down the street and throwing them at random places.

My eyes widen behind my mask and took off behind him. "let's hope that the fire department saves everyone."

Hearing screams of pain and fright, I slid to a stop and saw people either stuck or injured. Quickly throwing my hands into rapid hand signs. "Kage boushin!"

Thousands of sturdy clones appear and ran toward the disaster caused by Kabuto. Feeling that the people were going to be okay and a little bit of my chakra, I dashed off into the direction were Kabutops went off into.

**A couple of minutes later**

Once I landed into a clearing with the city not to far from me and the school twenty minutes away as well.

In a flash I had pulled out my scroll and my battle ax that blocked Kabuto's kunai.

Standing face to face, I saw how his eyes were showing cockiness that reminded me of my ex-teammate. Pushing back away from him and putting some distance between us I then launched a couple of kunai and shurrikan toward his body. Once he dodged to the left, I flash stepped toward his new location and aimed my ax to his neck but he easily ducked and kicked my feet from under me. Back flipping quickly from falling on my butt then used one hand to slam into the ground to cause a crater and hopefully make him fall into it.

Well looky there he fell!(:

Forming quick hand signs and slamming my hands on the ground, I then muttered "Earth style: Cherry Blossom cage." Big and strong looking vines came up from the ground and made a cage to trap him into it. Again I threw my hands into another set of hands signs and said, "Fire style: Cherry blossom Dragon."

Cherry blossoms flew from behind me then toward Kabuto with fire on the tips of them and started to form a dragon and charged toward my prisoner.

Sensing his chakra disappear before the dragon could even touch him and felt him appear behind me a couple of meters away.

(Clap, clap)

"Very good, Sakura-chan. But not good enough." He said then lunged toward me aiming for my neck using his chakra scapel.

And then all you could hear was flesh being torn and bones being separated.

**Four hours later**

(clang, clang)

(pant, pant)

(Cling, boom)

"SHANNAROU!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

(Boom, slash)

(Cling, cling)

"H-heh (pant) I-I w-w-won't (pant) g-g-o (dodge) DOWN SO EASILY!"

(Cling, cling)

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Pulling away from Kabuto, I then jumped toward my bloodied ax and pulled it out of the ground. I watched as Kabuto shakily stand up from the punch I gave him in the gut.

We had both been fighting nonstop and ended up farther away from the school and city like I hoped. I checked to see how much chakra Kabuto had and realized that he only had enough to perform a couple more of jutsus and then he was out.

"_Amu, are you okay?" _I thought to myself. Sometime during our fight I sensed Amu was in danger but, I couldn't go to save her. I closed my eyes and wished for her to be safe then quickly opened them.

Seeing movement in the corner of my eye made me pick up my ax and throw it like a boomerang toward Kabutops.

Since we were both at our limits our movements were slow so Kabuto got a nice clean cut on his side to add to the other numerous cuts and wounds. Both of our clothes were cut and bloodied, his hair was out of its ponytail like mine, and we had numerous of deep wounds and cuts around our bodies with blood caked onto our clothes. To some it all up we looked like shit. Oh and don't forget, I don't know how I did it but, I tore his left arm out of it's socket.

I stumbled back a little from the force I used on the throw. Using my right hand, I made it search through my pouch to find me some soldier pills. I quickly popped one in and lunged forward toward Kabuto but, a dangerous force appeared and Amu's signature flashed then went back to normal.

Sensing that I was distracted, kabuto grabbed a kunai and disappeared from my sight and hid. Since his chakra was low I couldn't sense where he was. I then ran toward my ax and was about to pull it out but, I was then introduced to a bloodied kunai sticking into my back almost going straight through my stomach.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled before I collapsed onto the ground with Kabuto hovering over me. He then started to kick me in the side making the wound on my side that I had finally healed get bruised. My body felt so weak at the moment.

I grunted in pain at every kick he inflicted on my body, I was slowly going in and out of consciousness.

Shakily I pulled my right hand into a one hand sign that would teleport me from him and away from the kicking.

Once I was at least far away from him to heal a couple of my major wounds, starting with the one that still had the kunai stuck into it.

Ten minutes

That was all I had before he found me again. Since I took a soldier pill I had half of my chakra left, I could still be able to defeat Kabuto.

Once we were going to launch at each other once again a weird noise was coming toward us. And it was coming fast. I quickly drew away from Kabuto and prepared for what the noise could do. But it was some type of flying mechanism with people inside.

And I believe that it had a video camera? Looking closely I found the name of the mechanism. "Channel 8 news." I muttered to myself. My eyes then widen in shock and fear. I could be quickly put on the news and I might get caught at my whole purpose on being here in this dimension. But I was lucky since my cat mask was still in place so I was fine for the duration of time. Kabuto was also looking at the mechanism but, quickly faced me and lunged for me with his last chakra scapel he could make using one hand since I tore the other one off.

Sensing danger coming toward me I put chakra into my fists and lunged as well toward Kabuto.

**At Amu's house**

I was not in the mood to eat today. Ever since Ran, Miki, and Suu were kidnapped by Naikaidou-sensei today, I felt lonely with out there cheery presence.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!"

I quickly turned my attention toward the television that had the news on it. My family stopped cuddling Ami and focused their attention on the television as well.

"We have found the two suspects that have probaly caused the damaged to our Shopping plaza today. Amiki-san has more news of the subject."

I rose a an eyebrow " Who would damage the plaza?"

Then the lady in the office changed to a different lady flying in a helicopter.

"Yes Mikoto, as you can see I am currently flying over a clearing that is two hours away from the city." The lady then leaned out of the helicopter a little and the camera following her every move.

"We have found two suspicious people out here and looks like that they are in what seems like a very sudden death match between the two."

With that said the camera was then faced toward the ground that had two people standing and panting. They were currently looking at the helicopter with confused glances and they were majorly injured by the way the blood was seeping out of their body. But on closer inspection the one with no mask looked like the guy that attacked Sakura-san!

Amu's eyes widen once the other figure with the mask moved to the right when the man came running towards her. Pink hair flew after the person, as she took off toward the charging man.

Slamming her hand on the table and standing up in her chair "Sakura!"

**In another and not destroyed plaza, a shop with teleys were showing the news**

A alley cat with his chara were walking past the shop that had people crowded around it.

The kitty chara flew over to look at the commotion while Ikuto stood to the side with his hands in his pocket staring across the street.

"We have found the two suspects that have probaly caused the damaged to our Shopping plaza today. Amiki-san has more news of the subject."

Then the lady in the office changed to a different lady flying in a helicopter.

"Yes Mikoto, as you can see I am currently flying over a clearing that is two hours away from the city." The lady then leaned out of the helicopter a little and the camera following her every move.

"We have found two suspicious people out here and looks like that they are in what seems like a very sudden death match between the two."

With that said the camera was then faced toward the ground that had two people standing and panting. They were currently looking at the helicopter with confused glances and they were majorly injured by the way the blood was seeping out of their body. But on closer inspection the one with no mask looked like the guy that fought with Sakura.

"Eh, Ikuto. Come here-nya!" Yoru shouted toward his master.

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto then walked over toward the televisions and looked through peoples heads and watched quietly.

Ikuto's eyes widen once the other figure with the mask moved to the right when the man came running towards her. Pink hair flew after the person, as she took off toward the charging man.

"_Sakura!"_

**Back at the battle**

Sensing danger coming toward me I put chakra into my fists and lunged as well toward Kabuto.

Once we were near each other, I slammed my fist into his jaw and his scapel cut one of my organs in my stomach. Before he could get away from me again, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put more chakra into my other fists and launched it toward his face. Kabuto then flew through at least a dozen trees and finally stopped against a bulkier tree. Pulling myself into a slouch and then I summoned Katsuya to go and finish off Kabuto and return to me once done to heal me.

When Katsuya was out of my sight, I then collapsed onto the cold and hard ground below me.

But not performing a couple of more hand signs to put an illusion over my body so that the news could not come down and take me somewhere or cops trying to put me in jail.

"So sleepy." I muttered to myself

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**. **

**Now I'm officially done!**

**So you guys kno the drill….so R&R PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

_But not performing a couple of more hand signs to put an illusion over my body so that the news could not come down and take me somewhere or cops trying to put me in jail._

_"So sleepy." I muttered to myself_

**Chapter 9**

(Chirp, chirp)

Groaning at the loud noise, I let my eyes open and take in my surroundings. I was still in the clearing that held the battle from yesterday.

Slowly as I could I started to sit up in a sitting stance but, immediately fell back down from the pain in my stomach. Using my chakra that came back to me from last night and started to heal my stomach and any other untreated things that Katsuya couldn't finish.

Once I was done, I stood up and stretched my joints so that the kinks would pop. Flaring my chakra up a little bit, I checked to see how much I had. "Seems that I only have half of it right now, but taking a soldier pill should replenish the rest of it." I said while reaching into the torn up pouch on my thigh to get the said pills.

Popping one in and feeling the other half of chakra I needed and proceeded over to where I last saw Kabuto. As I walked through the fallen trees and dodging some loose branches, I finally found what seems to be the remains of his body.

Walking closer, I put my fingers on his neck to see if he was still breathing. Luckily he wasn't. Pulling out a sealing scroll, I started to put the corpse into the scroll so I could send it to Tsunade-shisou for research.

Once done, I stood up and pocketed the scroll in my pouch and jump to a sturdy branch and took off through the forest toward my apartment. By the way the sun sat in the sky, I knew that Amu was soon to be out of school.

**2 hours later**

Jumping through my opened window and landing in my living room, I collapsed onto the couch. Seeing a red light blinking onto my house phone, I turned it on and went to voicemail.

"Eh, five new messages?" I said to myself, I was kind of shocked since I didn't really know a lot of people here in this dimension. Pressing play, I started to listen to the new voicemails.

"Sakura-san, we have a problem. Ran, Miki, and Suu have been kidnapped by Nakaido-sensei, I need your help." Yesterday at 4:00 pm

"Sakura-san! Are you home yet? I just watched the news and saw you fighting that kabuto guy. Please call me back immediately, I'm worried." Yesterday at 6:00 pm

"Hey Haruno! Nice fight with that guy today. I'm really hoping that your okay." Yesterday at 6:10 pm

"Hello neighbor, just wanted to let you know that you left your window open all night. Don't worry I watched to see if anyone was going to try and break in. Have a good day." Today at 6:30 am

"Sakura-san I'm really worried, you still haven't called me back. I'm going to school and after the Guardians and I are going to go and look for Ran, Miki, and Suu." Today at 8:00 am

End of messages

After hanging up the phone, I quickly ran and jumped into the shower. Once I was done I wrapped a orange fluffy towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom and toward my closet. Pulling out a red long sleeve off the shoulder shirt that reached mid thigh. Under the shirt I had black short shorts for good movement and thigh high black socks that could connect with the shorts. Then I put on black and red combat boots and laced them up. Walking out of my bedroom, I made my way over to the kitchen and made me some late lunch since it was two o clock.

Once done, I walked over to my weapons pouch and scrolls that were laying on the floor since I threw them off before I jumped into the shower. Taking my weapons out of the useless pouch, I then put them into another pouch and sealed my battle ax scroll into my wrist with some other scrolls.

When I finished I then walked over to the window and shut it. Then I walked over to my door and walked out and closed it. Once done with everything, I did the hand signs that let me disappear into a storm of cherry blossoms.

As the cherry blossoms flew around the city looking for Amu, people were amazed the beautiful sight.

Feeling Amu's signature with Nikaido, I quickly sent my petals toward the direction.

Once I arrived I landed in the alley way in front of the Easter building. I watched as the seen unfolded before my eyes.

"I'm amazed that you were able to find me, Himamori-san." Nakaido said.

Amu gave him a glare before saying, "Shut up and give me back my eggs!"

The man gave out a chuckle before opening what seemed like a case. When it was opened I saw three colorful eggs.

"Amu-chan!" was yelled through the eggs while it shaked from the movement inside. My eyes widen at the familiar voices_ "Ran, Miki, Suu!"_

I narrowed my eyes and flash stepped over to the side of a vehicle that Amu and the Guardians traveled in.

Amu took a step forward and growled out his name but, Nikaido said, "Now Himamori-san if you take another step forward I just might accidently crush your precious charas."

Amu's eyes widen in fear and took a step back. The Guardians came and stood beside Amu to try and comfort her while Tadase and Kukai kept there eyes on the man.

Until the blond chick I saw at the concert step out of the car and walked toward Nikaido but, stopped beside Amu, making Yaya scoot away from Amu.

"This is enough, Nikaido-san. You don't need this weaklings chara's." she said with arrogance.

Amu sweat dropped at what she said, while I rolled my eyes and thought_ "Found Sasuke's wife."_

Nikaido tsked the blond before another lady came out, she wore an ugly yellow business suit, glasses, and her hair was pulled into two low pigtails that were curled.

"What do you think your doing, Utau? We have no time for this foolishness." The lady said.

I'm guessing by the way the blond's back tensed a little bit that was her name.

"I'm will not be on the same side with the man who is using Hinamori's eggs for the Embryo." Utau said toward the lady.

My fist clenched once again. This was all for this Embryo. It was just an egg that could make one and I mean ONE dream come true. Why wish when you could make it happen. I shook my head at their childish antics; this was stupid!

The lady shook her head and said, "Now, now Utau. What would happen to Ikuto? If you side with the Guardians and not with him?" the lady asked toward Utau.

My eyes widen before going to normal. So it was true that Ikuto is with Easter, more reasons on to focus on the mission and not him.

Utau looked down to what seemed like she was thinking about the question before raising her head and nodding toward the lady.

"I'm on your side, Sato-san."

The lady name Sato nodded her head and said, "Good now come over here and join my side, where you belong and take out the Guardians and Hinamori."

I narrowed my eyes and watched as Utau walk forward and stand beside Sato-san and Character transform with her chara. Amu and the Guardians looked surprised once she was done. I was kind of confused, can't they all do that? Looks like I need to go and visit a man in the planetarium again.

Utua was now in a devil or bat looking outfit and her presence turned evil a little bit but, not evil evil like some snake man that I knew who like to play with little boys especially if there from the Uchiha clan. I mentally shuddered at that, man was that a turnoff!

Turning my attention back to the battle that was going to take place before me.

Swiftly and quietly I made the hand signs for the barrier jutsu but, was shocked when Ikuto jumped out of nowhere and landed between them.

He gave a sly smirk and said, "Neh, Utau character transferred with Ill. That's something I haven't seen in a while."

Utau immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at the boy in front of her.

Hearing a curse I turned my head to Sato-san and watched her lips mutter, "Utau hasn't seen Ikuto for a while. This is not good at all."

After she said that, Utau changed back into her normal self and launched herself toward the sly alley cat. Seeing that they were all distracted, I made my appereance.

Flash stepping so I was now leaning on the side of the stairs in the middle facing Ikuto and Utau while the Guardians and Amu were on my right while Nikaido and Sato-san were to my left.

Clapping a little bit to get their attention, I smirked and said, "Seeing that everyone is all happy and bubbly, why don't you return those beautiful eggs to their rightful owner, Neh Nikaido."

Everyone gasped and Ikuto's eyes flew wide at my sudden appearance. Turning my head toward the Guardians I gave them my ex-sensei's favorite greeting "Yo!"

"S-Sakura-san, your okay!" Amu said while shocked to see me with no bruises and cuts.

Nodding my head to confirm her worry and turned my head toward Nikaido and stood up and walked forward a little bit so I was now standing a couple of meters from Ikuto and Utau.

Giving a innocent smile, I lifted my right hand toward Nikaido and asked, "May I have the eggs back, Nikaido?"

The said man gave me a glare and said, "I don't think so, Harumo-san."

Giving him a glare I said, " It's Haruno! H-A-R-U-N-O! So help me if you say my name wrong one more time this" swiftly pulling out a kunai that glinted from the light "will make friends with your heart or throat, pick you choice."

The Guardians flinched at my voice but, continued to stare in astonishment at my bravery.

Nikaido gave out a chuckle and kneeled on one knee so he could open his brief case, "How's about I chose nethier, Harumo-san."

While he was digging through his case and I watched every movement while pulling out some ninja wire and wrapped it around the loop in my kunai while everyone watched him.

Narrowing my eyes I then said, "Sorry but that's not a good answer. When between life and death, you must always choose."

And rite when he pulled out whatever he was looking for my kunai was ready. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever" then tossed a small metallic ball into the air.

Once he did that, I threw my kunai around the handle of the brief case and yanked it out of his hand while the ball let out a fog to cover the air and hide everyone from each other.

Securing the brief case inside my hands, I was about to walk over to Amu but, I heard her shriek in pain. Turning my body around as fast as I could, I saw Amu being held in a lock by Nikaido. Quickly before he could see, I stuck my hand inside of the brief case and picked up the first two eggs that could fit in my hand and sticked them inside my kunai pouch.

Amu had a terrified look on her face while she was held captured in the arms of the smirking Nikaido.

"Give me the brief case and I'll hand over Himamori-san with out a scratch on her pink head."

I gave him a glare then shifted my eyes toward Amu who was scared, my eyes softened at her face it reminded me of when I was picked on as a little girl because of my big forehead. Glancing back at him, I nodded my head in agreement and sat the case on the ground while he shoved Amu toward me and swiftly took the case and ran off into the fog.

I put my arms around the sobbing Amu like an older sister would do to comfort her little sister. I then pulled out the two eggs that I had stuffed into my weapons pouch and put them in front of Amu. She gasped as she watched Ran and Miki pop out of their eggs and flew to her face and cuddled on each side of her cheek, crying with their owner over their missing chara and friend.

I turned my head away from the crying Amu and charas and stared off to where Nikaido went with Suu. I narrowed my eyes_ "You better watch out Nikaido, I'm coming for you."_

**The next day**

I was currently walking down the sidewalk to who knows where. I'm wearing my school uniform but, I couldn't go to school knowing that Suu was out there with that man. It just peeved me off! How can someone kidnap someone else chara for the purpose of obtaining the Embryo.

Clenching my teeth, I slowly put a mask on my face to try and control my emotions. That surely wasn't working as plan. I gritted my teeth the only way that I could finally get calm about this was to find Nikaido and beat his fu-"oof!" I said when I bumped into something hard.

Backing up a bit and rubbing my forehead, I turned my attention to the object or person that caused me a little pain in my forehead.

And boy did that person had some pretty eyes. Shaking my head mentally I turned my focus back to Ikuto.

"Gomen." I said then stepped around him to continue my journey but, I was stopped when there was a tug on my wrist. Turning around I found the culprit staring into my eyes.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "What?"

He then leaned down to my height still holding onto my wrist and stared into my eyes once again.

"Sakura, don't ever scare me like that again."

I stared with wide eyes at what he said. Did he? Did he just say? Does he care about me? Before I could even ask him about it someone interrupted me.

"Hey Ikuto! You picking on another pre-schooler."

My gaze dropped from ikuto's eyes to the voice behind him. Peaking my head around his shoulder I looked to see two cute boys wearing the same clothes as Ikuto_ "school clothes I guess."_

"Sugoi! Aren't you just a cutie no wait I take that back a hottie!" the short black haired boy said. The boy's companion nodded his head in agreement while he took a glance at me. Rolling my eyes I turned back so that I was now looking at Ikuto.

I don't know about you but, did his eyes get more mesmorizing. I could get lost in those beautiful dark blue eyes forever!

And then I was hit with this random smell; since I'm trained as a medic, I should focus on working my senses especially smell. And the smell that lingered on Ikuto was definitely not his cause I mean come on, why would a dude smell like strawberries and cream? But the scent was familiar but, I just could-_ "Amu!"_ What the? Was she with Ikuto? Wasn't she supposed to be at school? And why was she so close to Ikuto to have her scent get on him? Oh boy was I mad.

But then my mind went blank._ "Why do I care so much? Do I like him? Why am I having feelings for the boy?_ I shook my head and stared at his chest while he silently watched me with soft eyes._ "I shouldn't be having ANY feelings with him! I need to focus on my mission and not get side track."_ With that in my mind, I looked up to Ikuto and noticed how close our faces were. A faint tint of pink was clouded onto my cheeks.

And then Ikuto was slowly closing in the gap between us. I watched as both of our eyes started to close at the same time. My mind going blank at the closeness of his face toward mine.

Just a couple of more centimeters and I would feel his lips onto mine.

I could feel his breath against my lips as I closed my eyes shut ready for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well I just like to say hows everyone doing today?**

**I'm doing great cause I got to go SHOPPING!**

**Whoop Whoop!^^**

**I gots me some new clothes for school, sadly its start next week):**

**Anywho you guys remember my new story Seven Sea Treasure?**

**Yeah so I was thinking about It would be ssoo nice for you guys to add more reviews. And especially to Protecting the Humpty Lock.**

**That would do me some wonders if you guys gave more reviews.**

**Lol speaking about that story, I just realize that I interrupted your reading with my silly questions.**

**Is it bothering you guys that I keep going on and on and on and on and on and on and on about other things then telling you what is actually going to happen?**

**Neh I want you guys to put yes or no and tell me your reason when you review about this chapter.**

**Well I now that you guys are probably excited to what will happen next so I'll tell you because I'm really that nice and sweet^^**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

I could feel his breath against my lips as I closed my eyes shut ready for him.

And that's when Yoru thinks it all cool and stuff to jump in between our faces screaming out "I got's my favorite treat-nya!"

I jumped back and away from them both and turned my back to them and tried to hold my blush down and see if my heart would stop beating so fast. I didn't even dare turn back around and see what was on Ikuto's face.

Feeling a dark presence nearby with Amu with it made me jump out of the blush and I started to sprint down the sidewalk leaving Ikuto behind without a single glance to see what he was doing.

Running around the corned I quickly flash stepped toward Amu's presence and pumped chakra into my legs and jumped over a metal gate and landed in a crouch before zooming my way in to see Amu with thousands of walking squares coming toward her. The presence was all dark, stepping in front of Amu who gasped at my appearance and was shocked to see me.

"S-Sakura-san?"

I gave her a nod of acknowledgement and threw my hands into hand signs to perform a jutsu and grabbed Amu by the waist and jumped to the roof hanging upside down by using chakra. And then I muttered the name of my jutsu so it could began "Water style: CHERRY TSUNAMI!"

Water from nowhere with cherry blossom petals in it came and swept the squares away so we could be out of danger. Jumping back down on a floor, I slowly released Amu to see if she was okay to walk then motioned for her to follow as I sprinted up the stairs toward Suu and Nikaido.

Once we arrived at the room that held Suu, I did a quick kick to the door and Amu watched in amazement as the door broke into little pieces of dust. Stepping inside with a back up kunai in hand I saw Suu inside a big incubator with purple presence inside.

Seeing movement to the side, I quickly shielded Amu and stuck my kunai out toward Nikaido.

"Nice timing, Himamori-san and Harumo-san."

I gritted my teeth and whispered to Amu "Take care of Suu while I get Nikaido."

She nodded at my instructions and ran to the incubator screaming "Suu!"

"Amu-chan!"

Nikaido glared at Amu and took a step forward but, I shifted over so that I was standing face to face in front of him. His glare then was turned to me which I gladly return the stare with a smirk.

"I hope your ready for your punishment, Nikaido."

He gave me a chuckle and said, " Oh dear, Harumo-san. I won't be receiving any punishment, but you will."

I didn't notice when he stuck some type of collar inside of his collar then he lunged for me. Being lazy, I simply flicked the kunai so it took a piece of his shirt and lodge itself into the wall. Nikaido's eyes went to saucers and I tried to hide back the laugh that was about to erupt from my mouth but, it quickly disappeared once Amu broke the incubator and the purple stuff was set free and so was Su.

Turning my head, I watched as the purple stuff start to form into a big giant in front of Amu and I. Then I heard Su's voice said, "Leave it to me, Amu-chan and Sakura-chan!"

Then her and Amu formed into Amulet clover and purify the eggs. Sensing and seeing that the danger was gone, I went up to the wall and grabbed my kunai and started to walk out but, all of the sudden something was clasped around my neck.

Turning around I saw Nikaido give me a smirk and I looked down at what was on my neck. It was a black collar and for some reason it gave off thus bad feeling. Quickly I grabbed the collar and started to rip it off. Seeing as brute force didn't work I used chakra but then the stupid collar shocked me!

I narrowed my eyes and growled out, "What the h#%* is this!"

He gave out a sinister chuckle and said, "Thank your fellow ninja for giving us information about your special power or shall I say chakra."

My eyes widen, that Kabuto! If he wasn't dead I would so go back and kick his butt again and again.

"What does this thing do?" I asked him with a glare that made him flinch.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harumo-chan. It just stops you from using your chakra. So now you do things like normal people do." I hissed at the new suffix at the end of my name but, disappeared once he said the last sentence.

"WHAT!"

And then BAM

I socked him in the face making him go unconscious. I was breathing heavily to try and calm myself down but, it seemed like that I wouldn't stop. So I brushed past Amu who had a worried look on her face and continued my way down the stairs to where I bumped into the guardians who had confused and worried looks on their face once they saw me.

Walking out of the building I started to make my way to my apartment. So I could take a long and hot shower.

**After the longest and hottest shower**

I stepped out of the humid bathroom and walked toward my dresser to pull out my pajamas. Since I wasn't in the mood for any crap or anything, I pulled out blue and white plad short shorts and a white tank top.

Putting those on and walking to the fridge to get me a bottle of water and sat on the couch. Turning the television on, I then took a big gulp of water before tossing it to my side and grabbed the annoying collar around my neck and with a flick of my wrist it came off with a snap.

Tossing the collar on the coffee table I then propped my feet onto the table and let my head hit the back of the couch while my still wet hair cascaded down the back as well.

I gave a smirk at my performance today, I easily tricked Nikaido that the collar was actually holding me back from using chakra. I even added some chakra at the tips of my finger so it seemed like I was actually shocked.

Tomorrow I would get up and study it before I went to school then send it over to Tsunade with kabuto's body.

And Naruto said that I was a bad liar, I snorted at that then closed my eyes for some rest.

**The next day**

I was walking gracefully down the hallway toward my classroom with students and teachers watching with admiration. Once I opened the door and saw Nikaido standing there at the podium looking like he was giving a speech before running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Aw, look who's here! My other favorite student, Sakura-chan."

I just raised my eyebrow and pushed him off and walked down the isle to my seat which had a worried looking Amu sitting in front of my desk watching me. Once I was beside her, I leaned down so that I could lean in her ear and whisper "Neh, Amu-chan. Haven't you seen anyone act before?"

And with that I sat down at my desk and left and astonished Amu behind and focused my attention on Nikaido.

"Alright class today we will get to do some English essays, YAY!" he said with a smile.

All the classmates groaned while I had a grin come upon my face at the have to that I didn't have to do any.

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan, you get to participate as well!"

And that's when my grin fell and a glare was placed onto my face directed toward the sensei.

"Now open your books up and let's get started."

"Hai!"

But once I looked down the memories of what happened yesterday before the fight ran through my head "_And then Ikuto was slowly closing in the gap between us. I watched as both of our eyes started to close at the same time. My mind going blank at the closeness of his face toward mine._

_Just a couple of more centimeters and I would feel his lips onto mine._

_I could feel his breath against my lips as I closed my eyes shut ready for him"_

And that's how my day started off with a big blush on my face and some guardians with little annoying charas teasing at the new color of my face.

"_Ikuto, what am I to you?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now I'm back!**

**Well that was it so until next time^^**

**R&R**


End file.
